Innocent, mais couvert de sang
by Ima Nonyme
Summary: Kingdom Hearts UA. L'histoire se passe dans un monde semblable au notre, cependant il existe une différence assez particulière... Les créatures surnaturelles ne sont pas qu'un mythe, elles existent, pour la plupart loin des humains, mais d'autres essayent de s'y mêler... Cette histoire parle d'un groupe qui a subit la colère de certains surnaturels et comment y font-ils face.
1. Prologue

Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts et Final Fantasy sont la propriété de Square Enix. La phrase «alerts psychopates» appartient à What The Cut.

C'est ma première fic donc s'il vous plaît ne me chacuter pas verbalement...

Il faisait nuit, les jumeaux dormaient paisiblement. Cloud et Aerith vérifiaient une dernière fois que Sora et Roxas dormaient réellement avant qu'eux-mêmes aillent se coucher. La nuit semblait paisible... Mais malgré les apparences, ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, non loin de là, cachée dans un arbre dans le jardin, une ombre aux yeux étincelants (c'est PAS un sans-cœur) observait l'une des fenêtres de la chambre des enfants (alerte psychopate... Ho maman regarde un psychopate)...

L'ombre sourit en constatant que la voie était libre, dévoilant de longues canines acérées, et après avoir jetté un sort de sommeil sur les parents... L'ombre bondit de l'arbre, fracassa la fenêtre et atterrit dans la chambre des jumeaux. L'ombre, qui était en vérité un vampire, se tourna vers Roxas. Ce dernier, malgré ses 5 ans, compris immédiatement l'ampleur du danger. Ce monstre en face de lui allait les tuer, lui et Sora! Le brunet aussi avait compris et sans perdre plus de temps, saisie l'épée en bois qui trainait près de son lit et sans réfléchir... Se jeta sur le monstre qui menaçait son frère...

Cette nuit fut l'une des plus horribles que la famille Strife ait put vivre...

J'ai décider de prendre mon courage à 2 mains et d'écrire une fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je préciserai certaines chose plus tard et juste une dernière chose... NON, SORA N'EST PAS MORT!


	2. Bestiaire: vampire

Puisque dès le 1er chapitre, ils sont présent, ils passe en premier...  
Dans mon histoire (et de mon point de vue en général), les vampires sont des êtres vivants qui ont besoin de respirer, de manger (mais moins que les humains), dormir (ça c'est pour tout le monde sauf les fantômes),... En tout logique, ils doivent boire du sang, sinon le "monstre" en eux s'en prendra à leur corps: noircissement et gonflement des veines et artères, fort amégrissement, crocs et griffes qui s'allonge d'avantage... Traduction: c'est pas jolie à voir...

Ils ont le corps plus froid que les humains, entre 15°C (consomme peu ou pas de nourriture solide) et 20°C (consomme régulièrement de la nourriture solide). Mais ça peut encore baisser si l'influence de sentiments négatifs.

Ils ont 2 apparences: celle du vampire (comme Sora à la Ville d'Halloween) et une apparence normale. Lorsqu'ils reprennent leure apparence de vampire, leurs yeux et cheveux se modifient aussi de façon unique à chacun (Voir billet avec le même titre sur mon blog) et ils exercent une une attraction irrésistible sur leure proie. Lorsqu'ils ont leure forme humaine, le seul moyen de les reconnaître est une marque rouge présente à un endroit aléatoire du corps, la marque indique aussi l'endroit où ils ont été mordus pour être transformés.

Pouvoir: contrôler le sang (le manipuler même dans le corps de quelqu'un), des sens exacerbés (surdéveloppés), ultra rapide, force surhumaine, l'hypnose, la communication télématique (seulement avec ses proches: amis, famille), régénération quasi instantanée, destruction à distance, manipulation d'un élément propre à chacun, communiquer avec les animaux (normaux et fantastiques), leurs sang est hyper curatif.  
Il faut être mordu pour devenir vampire.

P-S: si vous avez des idées de pouvoir que peuvent avoir les loups-garous, vous pouvez m'en faire, parce que je ferais aussi une "entrée pour eux et j'aurais besoin d'idées... Merci d'avance!


	3. Chapter 1: Des crêpes et des retrouvail

Kingdom Hearts et Final Fantasy ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, faut pas rêver, l'Étrange Noël de Jack Skelligton non plus... J'aurais tellement voulu TTATT

 ** _11 ans plus tard_** :

C'était le jour de la rentrée, le moment où l'on peut tous se retrouver, essayer de deviner avec qui on sera, quel prof on aura... Mais pour Sora, c'était surtout de recommencement d'une année de torture avec une armée d'élèves qui ne manqueront pas de lui rappeler ce qu'il est et qu'il n'a pas sa place ici... Donc comme toujours, après que son père soit venu "gentillement" le réveiller (comprenez par là, lui hurler pour la 3 ème fois de se lever dans ses oreilles HYPER sensibles (euphémisme)) avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, notre jeune vampire décida de s'accorder 10 minutes de sommeil supplémentaires histoire de retader l'inévitable...

Roxas, de son côté, était déjà prêt et s'apprêtait à descendre, mais préféra aller voir si son jumeau s'était finalement lever (ça fait des années que ça dure mais Roxas et Cloud espèrent encore que Sora décidera un jour à ENFIN être prêt pour la rentrée sans qu'ils aient besoin d'eux-mêmes le sortir du lit). Constatant que non (comme d'ab'), il s'approcha prudemment du lit (gare au chat qui dort...) et dit avec plein d'enthousiasme (forcé):

-Allez! Debout fénéant, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école!

Sora ouvrit 2 secondes les yeux avant de tout de suite les refermer après... Remarquant son échec, Roxas décida d'opter pour une solution plus... Radical...

Sans laisser à sa victime le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passe, Roxas ouvrît grand les rideaux et arracha sans hésiter la couverture sous la quelle son frère se cachait. Ce dernier ne pût, alors, que tomber de son lit sous l'effet de la surprise et se planquer sous le lit afin d'échapper à la lumière de l'infâme astre solaire (ironiquement, il a une affinité avec la lumière...)

-Sora, sors de là et habille-toi maintenant! Le supplia le blond.

-NON! Cria le brun en retour.

-Bon, t'as gagné. Reste là moi, je descend...

Arriver en bas, l'adolescent s'arrêta devant une photo les représentants tous les 4, elle avait été prise quelques temps avant Cette Nuit Désastreuse. Roxas regarda l'image de sa mère et se dit qu'elle, au moins, aurait tout de suite réussi à sortir Sora de sa chambre, habillé et motivé pour la rentrée des classes... Se ressaisissant, il alla à la cuisine prendre son p'tit-dèj' avec son père qui semblait s'activer aux fourneaux...

-Sora refuse de sortir...

-Bonjour à toi aussi, oui j'ai bien dormi et oui, je me doute qu'il n'ait pas envie sortir du lit... Surtout après lui avoir répèté 3 fois de se lever... Signala Tête de Chocobo en Chef.  
-Heu... Désolé et salut p'pa! Sinon, des idées?

-À ton avis, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?

C'est alors que Roxas remarqua quelque chose qu'il s'étonna de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt ou senti d'ailleur... 2 magnifiques pile de crêpes couvertes de chocolat, éclats de caramels, sirop d'érable et de chantilly n'attendant qu'à être manger...

-Ô Grand Dieux des crêpes, soyez bénis pour nous avoir offert une si belle invention... "Pria" solanellement Roxas...

-Si Ça ça ne le motive pas à sortir, que je sois transformé en Chocobo! S'exclama Cloud.

À peine ces mots prononcé, que des pas précipités se firent t'entendre, rapidement suivi par des exclamations de surprise et des bruits de dégringolade dans l'escalier... (Vous aussi, vous auriez du mal à déscendre un escalier en mettant vos chaussures...)

1 seconde (montre en main plus tard), Sora déboulait dans la cuisine, habillé et pas coiffer (mais ça c'est normal...)

-Crêpes? Fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant de voir les assiettes trônant sur le comptoir.

-Désolé, mais ses crêpes sont réserver aux enfants sage qui vont à l'école, signala leur père.

-Mais... Voulue répliquer Sora, mais le fait de savoir qu'il allait sûrement être privé de crêpes l'empêchait de continuer, à la place, il leur offrit son regard de chaton le plus suppliant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Cloud et Roxas eurent la présence d'esprit de détourner le regard de ce piège aux allures innocentes...

-En plus, ne put s'empêcher son jumeau de rajouter, ce serait triste de gâcher un si dééélicieueueux plat... Termina-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot "délicieux" et s'emparer d'une des assiettes pour la déguster exagérément. Hmmmmmm, c'est trop bon! Tu t'es surpasser, papa!

À ce stade, Sora allait finir par s'effondrer en larmes sur le sol devant une telle injustice...

-Merci et, ne t'en fait pas pour celles qui restent, assura Cloud, je m'en occuperai comme il se doit!

Là s'en était trop pour le malheureux vampire, qui se voyait privé d'un petit-déjeuner aussi parfait, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, et non, c'est pas pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et faire exploser les fenêtres et fissurer les murs (il l'a déjà fait et refuse de recommencer, et puis il avait 10 ans, on peut pas lui en vouloir!), mais...

-OK OK, J'VAIS Y ALLER, J'VAIS Y ALLER! J'PEUX AVOIR UNE CRÊPE MAINTENANT?! Sanglota-t-il.

-Hé, on de calme, essayait de l'apaiser son frère, t'auras tes crêpes, juste calme-toi. On voulait juste que tu te motives un peu pour l'école... Sur ces mots Roxas tenta tant bien que mal de réconforter son jumeau, qui se calma quelques minute plutard...

Ils purent finalement déjeuner tranquille, cependant il restait un tout dernier détail à régler... En effet, en dehors de l'assiette, désormais vide, se trouvait en face de Sora, un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge sombre qu'il regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et d'avidité évidents, Roxas soupira et dit:

-Sora, ça faut que tu le boive, il risque de refroidir et ça va être froid.

Sora soupira dans la défaite et vida le verre de sang (je suppose que vous aviez deviné). Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, les jumeaux rangèrent leurs assiettes au lave-vaisselle et partir pour l'école...

 _ **Ailleurs au même moment**_ :

2 jeunes filles, une rousse et une blonde, se dirigeaient d'un pas tranquille vers, l'école, tout en discutant:

-Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'après tout ce temps on va enfin les revoir! S'exclama la rousse, Kairi. T'imagines un peu, Naminé, ça fait au moins 8 ans que nos parents nous ont forcées à déménager?!

-N'exagère pas trop, lui dit sa sœur, ils ne voulait que notre bien...

-Ils avaient surtout peur que Sora nous morde! Cracha sa jumelle. Sora n'aurait jamais fait ça! Il a toujours été si doux et attentionné... Fini-t'elle en rougissant un peu.

-C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été quelqu'un de vraiment sympa, et Roxas aussi d'ailleur! Ne put s'empêcher Naminé de rajouter.

-Je me demande s'ils ont beaucoup changés et les autres aussi... Pensa Kairi.

-C'est vrai que les derniers souvenir qu'on a d'eux, c'est une bande d'enfants dont certains essayaient vainement de se retenir de pleurer...

 _ **Flashback**_ :

Un groupe d'enfants dont les âges variassent entre 7 et 10 ans, certains ont le visage couvert de larmes (Sora, Roxas, Xion (la cousine des jumeaux et meilleure amie de Naminé), Ventus, Selphie (la meilleure amie de Kairi) et Demyx), d'autres essayaient vainement de les retenir (Riku et son petit frère Néo (1 ans de différence), Vanitas (refusant catégoriquement de montrer la moindre faiblesse) et Axel). Kairi et Naminé pleuraient aussi... Beaucoup. Elles serraient chacun de leurs amis dans leurs bras, s'attardant particulièrement sur Sora et Roxas qui eux non plus ne semblaient pas prêts à les lâcher. Les parents des jumelles durent les séparer eux-mêmes, d'abord Naminé et Roxas, puis avec un dégoût évidemment vis-à-vis du brun, qui les regarda de ses yeux bleus innocents et remplis d'incompréhension, qu'ils poussaient presque loin de leure fille...

 ** _Fin du flashback_** :

-Je pense toujours que les parents n'auraient pas dût faire ça, déclara finalement Kairi. Ils ont l'air d'avoir oublier se que Sora et Roxas devaient vivre à ce moment-là!

-C'est vrai que la mort d'Aerith les avaient complètement dévasté, se rappela tristement Naminé.

Elles restèrent silencieuses tout le reste du trajet...

 ** _Retour aux 2 fidèles du Dieu des crêpes_** :

Finallement arrivés devant le portail de l'antre démoniaque remplie de satanistes (comprenez par là, l'école et les 3/4 des élèves...), après un parcours de ninja sur les toits...

 ** _Plutôt dans la journée_** :

-Alors! Près à affronter cette journée? Demanda Roxas.

-Oui... Mais... A-av-avant d'arriver à l'école, est-est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas passer par les rues? Bégaya Sora.

-Tu veux qu'on fassent notre truc? Lui demanda Roxas, comprenant où son frère voulait en venir.

C'était un secret qu'ils partageaient, personne d'autre n'était au courant, ni leure famille, ni leurs amis. Par on ne sait quel miracle, ils arrivaient à "synchroniser" leurs corps et Roxas était alors capable d'utiliser les capacités physiques d'un vampire (force, vitesse, endurance, agilité et souplesse) tout en restant humain. Ça leur permettait de partager des moments uniques et évitait qu'un fossé se creuse entre eux.

-NINJA! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Sora, les faisant rire tous les 2.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'élancèrent sur les toits avec une agilité digne des meilleurs ninja du manga Naruto!

 ** _Retour au portail de l'école_** :

-Ce ne serait pas mes cousins préférés que je vois là, s'exclama une voix féminine juste derrière eux.

-XION! S'écrièrent les jumeaux en se retournant vers leure cousine.

-Comment ça va vous 2... Heu, Sora?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le fond de teint que tu as utilisé pour cacher ta marque est mit n'importe comment... Signala la noiraude (je parle bien de ses cheveux).

-Zut!

-Ça être à cause de ton empressement pour les crêpes «Divines», supposa Roxas.

-Vous avez reçu un cadeau de la part du Dieu des crêpes?! S'étonna Xion (dans leur groupe d'amis, ils ont instauré une «religion» polythéistes quand ils étaient enfants, celle-ci comprend comme «dieux»: le Dieu des crêpes, Fenrir, la Mère de la Rivière de la Vie (à comprendre, Aerith est est devenue une déesse et veille sur eux), le Père et la Mère Noël (dans cette histoire, les créatures surnaturelles existent, donc le Père Noël aussi, ils l'ont d'ailleurs rencontrer et l'aide chaque année), Jack Skelington (qu'ils ont rencontrer aussi),... Parce que depuis ce qui est arrivé à Sora et puis à sa mère, ils n'ont aucune foie en ce soit-disant Dieu (chrétien) qui fait ce qui est juste).

-Il a soufflé à notre père l'idée de faire des crêpes pour que Sora sorte du lit! Explica Roxas.

-Elles devaient être sublime! S'extasia Xion. Bon, Sora si tu permets, je vais arranger le carnage de ton cou...

Malheureusement, Sora étant TRÈÈÈÈS chatouilleux, ils durent s'y mettre à 2 pour arranger le «camouflage»... Et récoltèrent aussi quelques regards désagréables de certains élèves...

-Vous ne nous attendez même pas pour commencer la séance de chatouillage?

Levant les yeux de leur travail, Roxas et Xion, et Sora, qui lui les rouvrir, dirigèrent leurs regards vers le propriétaire de la voix qui n'était autre qu'Axel accompagné de Demyx et Riku.

-Manquerait plus que Ven et Van et on serait pratiquement tous là! Constata Xion. Dommage que la Contrée du Départ soit aussi loin de la Cité du Crépuscule...

-Mais c'est pas ça qui les empêchera de venir faire 2-3 bétises avec nous, lui rappela Riku, et par bétises j'entends bien sûr foutre autant le bordels que possible...

-Riku! T'exagère... Dit Sora avec un large sourire.

-Sora, rappelle-toi la fois où on a accidentellement mit le feu à une voiture de police... Et par nous, je veux dire Axel et Vanitas... Souligna Roxas.

-J'avais oublié, avoua Sora penaud.

-C'était si beau, s'extasia le rouquin.

-Pyromane... Dirent les autres.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de prier la Mère de la Rivière de la Vie et d'entrer dans la cour, supposa Roxas.

Tous hochèrent de la tête et franchir le portail en fer forgé de l'école (ai-je oublier de préciser que l'école en question est un ancien manoir reconverti... Non, bien maintenant oui!).

Pendant, un instant tout sembla silencieux, beaucoup de regards étaient tourner vers eux et plus précisément vers Sora, qui alla se cacher derrière Roxas. Des lèvres bougeaient, des murmures circulaient, inaudibles pour l'oreille humaine... Malheureusement, pas pour Sora, dont l'ouïe trop fine captait divers phrases, toutes à propos de lui, toutes aussi blessantes les unes que les autres... «Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici?!», «J'ai toujours peur qu'il devienne dingue et attaque quelqu'un...», «quel gâchis, pourquoi faut-il qu'un monstre pareil soit aussi canon...», «à sa place je me serais suicidé!», «je suis sûre que sous ses airs innocents, se cache un vrai psychopate...»... Toutes ces paroles qui le blesse, tous ces mots qui l'écorchent et surtout... Tous ces élèves qui le poignardent dans le dos... S'en était trop!

Sans prévenir, Sora s'enfuit à une vitesse inhumaine vers le bâtiment, sous les regards Terrorisés des élèves et ceux profondément tristes de ses amis qui s'empressèrent d'aller le chercher...

 ** _Du côté de Kairi et Naminé_** :

-Et voilà, tout est en ordre, leure annonça la réceptionniste.

-Merci beaucoup, lui dit Naminé.

-Oui merci beaucoup!

Les jumelles s'éloignèrent de la réception et erraient dans le bâtiment depuis quelques minutes lorsque Naminé demanda:

-Il reste combien de temps avant la sonnerie?

-Une heure, t'as tout le temps qu'il te faut pour croquer le bâtiment sous toutes ses coutures dans ton carnet! Lui dit Kairi en souriant.

-Tu sors avec moi?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais un peu me promener dans le bâtiment, si ça ne te dérange pas... Avoua la rouquine.

-Non, t'inquiètes pas, mais ne te perds, d'accord? Lui demanda sa sœur sur un ton maternel.

-Oui maman, plaisanta sa jumelle.

Elles se séparèrent sur ces mots, Naminé se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche tandis que Kairi continuait d'explorer. Elle était si absorbée par ce qui l'entourait qu'elle ne remaqua ni les bruits de pas précipité, ni la silhouette qui fonçait droit sur elle. Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet avant de tomber par terre face à face...

-TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION! S'écria rageusement la rousse.

-P-pa-pardon... J-j'voulais... J-je... Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans une crise de larmes incontrôlable.

Kairi se sentit brusquement très mal, après tout l'autre ne l'avait sans doute pas fait exprès de la bousculer et puis elle n'avait rien à faire ici en 1er lieu, bon c'est vrai lui non plus mais voilà!

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus, s'il te arrête de pleurer...

-C'est-c'est pas à-à cause de ça, sanglota l'autre.

-Ho! À cause de quoi alors ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-TOUTE L'ÉCOLE ME DÉTESTE!

Kairi fut choquée en entend ça. Comment pouvait-on être haïe par toute une école? De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, l'adolescent devant elle n'avait pas l'air d'un vandale, ou quelque chose dans le genre, il avait surtout l'air d'un enfant fragile qu'on voudrait prendre dans ses bras...

-J'suis sûre que tu exagères, comment toute une école pourrait te détester? C'est impossible! Allez passe moi ta main.

la jeune fille s'apprêtait à l'aider à se relever lorsqu'elle remaqua quelque chose d'étrange... On était encore en été, il faisait donc encore assez chaud, si l'autre venait de dehors, pourquoi ses doigts étaient... Glacés!

Un vampire...

Sous le choque, Kairi lui lâcha la main, le faisant tomber sur les fesses... Il leva alors les yeux vers elle... Le même regard qu'avait son ami, lorsque ses parents les séparèrent brusquement...

-Pradon! S'exclama-t'elle. Je savais pas que tu... Tu avais été mordu.

Le vampire ne dit rien, en fait il la fixait simplement... Il n'avait pas l'air de la regarder comme si il allait la mordre, mais plutôt comme si il cherchait quelque chose...

-Heu... Tu vas bien? Houhou, il y a quelqu'un? Lui demanda-t'elle en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Kairi?

Impossible, comment pouvait-il connaitre son nom? Ils viennent à peine de se rencontrer... Même si, ses grands yeux bleus comme le ciel lui était famillés...

-Comment tu connais mon nom?

Yeux Bleus paru surpris puis triste, il fini par se lever, Kairi nota qu'il la dépassait d'une demi-tête, et finit par dire d'une voix triste:

-Laisse tomber...

Et il s'enfuit. Kairi voulue le rattraper mais... Une masse la percuta par derrière et l'a fit tomber pour la 2ème fois de la journée... Voulant savoir qui était en train de l'écraser de tout son poids, elle se contorsionna tant bien que mal et se retrouva face aux mêmes yeux bleus que tout à l'heure mais en même temps différents... Le regard était différent, plus mature. Et celui-là avait les cheveux blonds et non brun...

-KAIRI!

Lui, pour se prendre une haleine chaude et mentolée, Kairi pouvait être sûre qu'il n'était pas un vampire, par contre elle ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il était humain, ils viennent de se rencontrer qu'il connaît déjà son prénom!

-Qui es-tu et comment tu connais moi nom?!

-Tu me reconnais pas?

-La réponse est plutôt clair... Ironisa-t'elle.

-Je suis Roxas, on se connaît depuis tout petit!

-ROXAS! Putain t'as changé! Stop, si tu es là... Ça veut dire que le vampire de tout à l'heure c'est...

-T'AS CROISÉ SORA? On le cherche partout.

-J'l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, mais je savais pas que c'était lui. Il a dut mal le prendre et il est parti...

D'un commun accord, ils se dépêchèrent de partir dans la direction que Sora avait pris. Ils ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver, adossé aux casiers. Si Roxas commença à ralentir l'allure en apercevant son frère, Kairi, au contraire, accéléra. De son côté, Sora se releva en entendant les pas de Roxas et Kairi courrir vers lui. Cependant, il fut pris par surprise, lorsque Kairi se jeta sans hésiter dans ses bras. Roxas décida de ne pas intervenir et préfèra joué les voyeu... Heu, spectateurs...

-Sora! Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, s'exclama Kairi qui continua à se confondre en excuses, avant que Sora ne l'interrompe.

-C'est pas grave...

-SI! C'est même HYPER grave!

-T'es pardonnée! Tu m'as vraiment manqué! Avoua-t'il en rougissant.

-Vraiment, demanda-t'elle en rougissant aussi. Toi aussi, j'étais tellement triste, et je suis désolée que mes parents aient agit comme ça, c'était injuste!

Ne pouvant retenir ses émotions plus longtemps, Sora serra Kairi dans ses bras, malgré la froideur corporelle de son ami, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu d'étreintes aussi chaleureuse... Pour Sora, en cet instant, il se dit que finalement, cette année allait peut-être être différente dans le bon sens...


	4. Bonus 1: une nuit comme les autres

Il courrait sans relâche, poursuivant sa proie. La dite proie espérait lui échapper, malgré sa jambe blessée et tout simplement le fait d'être trop lent ou plutôt son poursuivant était trop rapide. La faim du vampire était su forte qu'elle en était devenue douloureuse, il avait l'impression qu'on lui poignardait le ventre; ses bras, ses jambes... Tout son corps lui donnaient l'impression d'être en feu et reforçait sa détermination à attraper cet humain et de s'en abreuver...

L'adolescent humain fini par trébucher et se casser la jambe. Il était désormais piégé, incapable de fuir. Le vampire fondit sur sa proie, empogna une touffe de cheveux blonds et planta résolument ses crocs dans sa gorge...

Le sang chaud et délicieux lui coulait dans la gorge et apaisait sa faim. Impossible d'arrêter, c'était trop bon!

La vie le quittait peu à peu, il ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes ni ses bras, dans un dernier effort l'humain prononça:

-S... So...

 ** _Résidence Strife, 00h30_** :

Toute la maison était calme, cependant pas tout le monde dormait... En effet, une silhouette aux yeux éteincellants se déplaçait silencieusement dans un couloir de l'étage... Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit...

Lentement, l'ombre s'approcha de la personne qui dormait dans le lit et...

Roxas, malgré la chaleur estivale qui persistait (on est en septembre), était parvenu à s'endormir. Cependant, quelque chose l'avait finalement réveiller et non se n'était pas la chaleur qui en était responsable, mais une masse inconnue qui oppressait sa poitrine... Décidant d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne vit que l'obscurité percée par 2 orbes bleus d'un éclat irréel.

Bien que sachant que son visiteur risquait de ne pas apprécier, Roxas tendit le bras pour allumer sa lampe située sur sa table de nuit... En effet, Sora émit un sifflement n'ayant rien d'humain (imaginez un croisement entre le sifflement d'un serpent et le feulement d'un chat) lorsque la lumière inonda la pièce.  
Une fois accommodé à la lumière, Roxas put constater que le visage de Sora était couvert de larmes:

-Tu as refait **_ce cauchemar_**? Demanda-t'il.

Sora hocha simplement de la tête, son frère soupira, écarta sa couverture et dit:

-Pas question que tu dorme seul ce soir! Allez viens.

Le jeune vampire sourit avant d'aller se blottir contre son frangin... Après tout ce dernier voulait bien le laisser dormir avec lui, alors de son côté: Sora pouvait bien lui donner de sa fraîcheur vampirique en cette nuit caniculaire...

 ** _Le lendemain à l'école_** :

-Pfiou, quelle chaleur hier soir, soupira Kairi. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à m'endormir... Et vous? Demanda-t'elle au reste du groupe.

Tous, à part Sora et Roxas, répondirent par l'affirmative...

-Et toi, Roxas? Lui dit Xion. Sora, pas besoin de lui demander, puisque ni le froid, ni la chaleur ne l'affecte...

-Au début, j'ai eu un peu de mal, mais après ça allait beaucoup mieux... Avoua le blond.

-Mais... Y a pas la clim' chez vous! S'exclama Axel!

Xion rit un peu devant l'air perplexe que tous partageaient avec son camarade pyromane, puis décida d'éclairer leure lanterne:

-Normal qu'il n'est pas eu chaud, il a eu droit à l'antithèse de la bouillotte pour le rafraîchir... Leur indiqua la noiraude.

Si la plupart semblait perdue, Riku et Kairi, eux, avaient saisit le message:

-Je vous aider à comprendre à l'aide d'une devinette... Leure proposa Kairi. Qu'est-ce qui est plutôt froid au touché; à surement eu un cauchemar hier et décider d'aller trouver du réconfort au près de Roxas; et qui possède des cheveux châtains hérissés dans tout les sens et des yeux bleus?

-Oh... Fut tout se que Naminé prononça.

Tout éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers leures classes respectives lorsque la cloche sonna.

Fin!

J'espère que ce chapitre bonus vous a plut, j'avais promis le chapitre 2 pour aujourd'hui mais on est rentré tard et la où j'étais, j'avais pas internet... Donc je le posterais peut-être demain. pour les chapitres bonus, si ça vous à plus, j'en ferai sûrement d'autres et vous pouvez même proposer des situations: drôle, triste, gênante, émouvante,... Dans les quelles nos héros pourraient finir... À la prochaine!


	5. Chapter 2: 3 drames partie 1

Kingdom Hearts et Final Fantasy ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Square Enix...

Attention, ce chapitre est assez violent, et gore... Et surtout, il y aura beaucoup de sang...

Roxas regardait avec plaisir le visage débordant de joie de Sora, pendant que ce dernier fêtait ses retrouvailles avec Kairi à grand renfort de rire et de câlins...

Malgré la légèreté de la scène, le jeune blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si ça n'était jamais arriver, Kairi et Naminé n'auraient jamais déménagé...

 ** _11 ans plutôt_** : (on revient là où ça c'était arrêté dans le prologue)

Sora, n'écoutant que son cœur (qui aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire...), se jeta sans hésiter sur le monstre qui menaçait son frère. Son épée en bois transperça la peau du dos du vampire, qui hurla autant de douleur que de fureur... Qui était ce gamin pour le déranger en plein repas, qui plus son odeur ne l'intéressait pas, elle était étrangement fade pour un humain, alors que celle du blondinet était particulièrement appétissante... La créature se tordit malgré la douleur, et attrapa les poignets de l'enfant toujours sur le manche. Le vampire parvint à dégager "l'arme" de la plaie d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang écarlate, que Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec fascination, malgré la gravité de la situation (le vampire tenait toujours ses poignets et l'a forcé à retirer l'épée). Soudain, l'enfant se sentit soulever du sol et se retrouva face à son "adversaire" dont le regard assassin traduisait une haine brûlante. Sans crier garde, il le mordit férocement au cou, pile sur la jugulaire!

Paniqué, Sora chercha frénétiquement de l'aide du regard jusqu'au lit. Roxas n'avait pas bougé d'un cils, comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture... Il ne pouvait qu'assister à l'horreur qui se jouait devant lui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi en cette instant pour être aussi courageux (ou inconscient) que son frère. De son côté, Sora se tordit tant bien que mal pour croiser le regard de Roxas, déchirant au passage, un peu plus la peau de son cou. Lorsque leur yeux se rencontrèrent, Roxas comprit immédiatement le message de son jumeau: aller chercher les parents!

Pour vampire, ce que manigançait les enfants n'avait pas d'importance... Par contre, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un humain qui possède une odeur si fade, possèderait cependant un sang aussi incroyable, impossible de s'arrêter, le goût était si riche, si intense que plus rien n'avait d'importance: ni le deuxième enfant, ni le fait de garder sa concentration pour maintenir les parents endormi...

Roxas put sortir sans encombre, le monstre ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il se précipita dans la chambre de ses parents, et perdit pas temps pour les réveiller (traduction: hurler à plein poumon jusqu'à ils se réveille et leur résumer la situation). Cloud s'empara de sa grosse épée (avouer que, que se soit dans FF ou KH, elle plutôt massive) posé sur le mur près de son lit et après avoir dit de rester ici à sa femme et son fils (qui ne l'écoutera pas...) se précipita dans couloir Roxas sur les talons (qu'est-ce que je vous disais...). Ils étaient presque arrivés devant la porte, mais s'arrêtèrent nette lorsqu'ils virent quelques chose traverser la porte (Roxas l'avait fermer en sortant, sans raison...) et s'écraser violemment sur le mur d'en face... La chose en question s'avérera être le vampire, qui d'allieur était dans un sale état: ses vêtements étaient déchirer et tachés de sang, il avait des griffures et morsures aux bras et au visage et des blessures profondes qui, contrairement aux autres, semblaient ne pas cicatriser et saignaient abondamment...

 ** _Un peu plus tôt, du côté de Sora_** :

Sora se sentait de plus en plus faible, ses paupières devenaient plus lourdes à mesure que le vampire buvait... Il allait mourir, maintenant c'était clair, il repensait à ses amis, à sa famille, à tous les bon moments qu'ils avaient eu... Et puis, il se demanda ce qui allait se passer si le monstre le tuait, comment allait réagir ses amis, sa famille, ses parents et surtout Roxas... Son frère, son jumeau, celui avec qui il partage tout, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça! Comme si un feu c'était allumer en lui et lui rendait son énergie, le brunet recommença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, sans que ça n'est, malheureusement, le moindre impact sur le vampire. Soudain, le pied de Sora rencontra un objet dure et rugueux, du bois! Son épée! À force de se faire vider de son énergie, il avait fini par la lâcher... Par chance, on peut dire ça comme ça, le vampire lui empoignait les cheveux d'une main pour faire pencher sa tête du côté droit, tandis que l'autre lui agrippait simplement l'épaule... Techniquement, Sora avait une certaine liberté de mouvement. Il ne pouvait, cependant, pas se baisser: 1. Ça serait EXTRÊMENT douloureux et 2. Vue comment le vampire le tenait, c'était impossible.

Notre courageux héro décida d'essayer de l'attraper avec son pied... Il plaça l'arme entre ses 2 pieds, la reprocha de l'un, et avec l'autre, la souleva délicatement (l'épée est en toute logique, coucher à l'horizontale), ensuite il mit son pied de sorte que l'épée tombe dessus et finalement, releva sa jambe pour que la poignée soit au niveau de ses mains. Une fois, l'arme en bois entre ses mains, il la tînt fermement et la planta dans le ventre du monstre!

Sous le coup de la douleur, le vampire le lâcha immédiatement et commença à se débattre pour la retirer (étrangement, malgré sa faiblesse physique évidente, il avait réussi à l'enfoncer si profondément, qu'elle dépassait dans le dos). De son côté, Sora, qui avait basculé en arrière, commençait à avoir une sensation étrange dans le cou, peu à peu la sensation s'est muée en brûlure, qui s'est fait de plus en plus intense et s'est rapidement propagée au reste du corps... Sora brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur, puis brusquement le feu a cédé la place à la morsure du froid... Le feu et la glace se succédaient sans s'interrompre, gagnant en intensité. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Était-ce la fin pour lui? Non, quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était loin d'être terminer, en faite, ça faisait que commencer...

Sa peau pâlissait à vue d'œil, devenant blanche comme la neige, comme la Mort... Ses canines s'allongeaient et s'aiguisaient de même que ses ongles, les faisant ressembler à des griffes... La blessure de son cou avait disparu et avec elle, la douleur dans son corps aussi... Encore sonné par qu'il lui était arrivé, Sora essaya de relever, mais ne fit que mieux s'étaler au sol. Il attendit que le vertige passe pour réessayer, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers ses mains en s'apprêtant à se lever, il fut choquer en les voyant... Elles étaient comme celles du vampire... Le pauvre enfant commençait vraiment à paniquer et pour ne rien n'arranger, le vampire c'était finalement débarrasser du bout de bois et le regardait avec fureur... Il allait lui faire payer...

Instinct de survie ou coup chance miraculeux, lorsque le monstre s'apprêta à l'attaquer, le jeune vampire parvînt à parer rapidement son coup en attrapant son bras dont la main avait failli lui transpercer la tête, banda ses muscles et envoya le monstre contre une commode, ce dernier, complètement sonné, n'eut pas le temps de récupérer que Sora se jetait déjà sur lui toutes griffes dehors et entreprît de lui lacerer le visage, lui arrachant un morceau de joue au passage (fallait que je la mette celle-ci, toutes mes excuses aux âmes sensible qui se sont imaginées la scène... Lorsque que le monstre (désormais le vampire inconnu sera désigner comme ça) essaya de l'arrêter, le jeune vampire parvint à lui saisir les poignets et s'attaqua à sa gorge avec les dents... Devant la violence de cette scéne, il a été décidé de la censurée et à la place, je vais mettre une image de chaton: .

(Ça c'est fait... Retour au combat)

Étant finalement parvenu à se libérer de l'emprise du petit vampire, le monstre le griffa profondément le ventres, se délectant de sa souffrance, puis le prit par la tête, se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et fracassa plusieurs fois la tête de l'enfant dessus... En cet instant, plus que la douleur, c'était la colère qui s'était emparer de Sora, elle bouillonnait à telle point qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser... Et sa colère déborda! Une explosion de lumière s'échappa de son corps, faisant valser son adversaire pour une deuxième fois, l'envoyant s'écraser sur un lit (essayer de deviner celui de qui...). Malheureusement, le monstre revînt tout de suite à la charge, l'attrapa par le bras qu'il brisa à plusieurs endroits, Sora poussait des hurlements d'animal à l'agonie, pendant qu'un bout d'os traversait la peau... Il sentit le sang coulé, ses blessures de refermer, ses os se ressouder... Ça faisait mal, très mal... Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sora baissa les yeux vers la flaque de sang au sol... Son sang... Il se concentra dessus, de plus en plus, faisant abstraction de la douleur... La flaque commença à bouillonner, des filaments écarlates se formaient et se multipliaient, il se concentra encore plus fort et... Un genre de tentacule sanguinolent se développa et transperça le sternum du monstre, il avait loupé le cœur de quelques millimètre...

Alors comme ça le gamin était déjà capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs... Le monstre allait montrer qui était le plus fort... Sans perdre de temps, il regarda fixement une des épaules du jeune vampire, Sora n'eût pas temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait que la chaire de son épaule droite éclata dans une gerbe de sang... Il hurla de douleur, attrapa avec fureur le bras gauche du vampire et... Le projeta sur la porte de la chambre...

 ** _Retour à Cloud et Roxas_** :

-Roxas, tu as dit qu'il y avait combien de vampires dans votre chambre? Demanda Chocobo en chef à son fils.

-Un... Murmura le blondinet.

Le monstre étant inconscient, nos 2 héros se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre... Toutes la pièce était saccagée, le lit de Roxas était en morceaux, plusieurs étagères s'étaient décrochées des mur et gisaient à terre avec leur contenu, une des armoiries n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et plus important, dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait Sora. Il leur tournait le dos, son pyjama était couvert de sang et déchiré par endroit et il pleurait à chaudes larmes, secouer par des sanglots incontrôlables...

-S... Sora? L'appela doucement Roxas en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sora continuait de pleurer comme s'il n'avait rien entendu... Cloud, pour sa part avait un mauvais pressentiment, Roxas avait dit que Sora était en danger, à part eux il n'y personne dans la pièce et se rappelant des bruits qu'ils avait entendu... Ça avait tout l'air d'une bagarre entre 2 personnes, ce que l'état de la chambre semblait confirmer... Sans prévenir Cloud s'éloigna brusquement de Sora avec Roxas dans les bras... L'enfant blond s'étonna de la réaction de son père, pourquoi l'éloigner de son jumeau, c'est du vampire dans le couloir qu'il faut se méfier, pas de Sora! Il essaya temps bien que mal de s'échapper de l'étreinte de son père, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui pose une question précise:

-Roxas, qu'est-ce que le vampire faisait à Sora quand tu es parti nous chercher? Demanda-t'il l'air grave.

-Le vampire l'a attrapé et... Roxas Déglutit. Il... Il l'a mordu...

Les bras de Cloud se resserrèrent entoure de son fils... Non, ce n'était pas possible, Roxas devait avoir mal vue! Mais il leur avait dit à ses parents, il leur avait dit qu'il était juste en face du vampire qui voulait leur faire du mal à lui et Sora... Il s'était fait mordre, Sora était devenu un...

Cloud interrompit le fils de sa pensée, Sora avait arrêté de pleuré...

Après avoir fait valser le monstre par la porte, l'état de fureur sanguinaire de Sora s'était éteinte d'un coup. La peur et la douleur reprirent le dessus, le pauvre petit vampire s'était blottit dans un coin de la pièce entre les 2 lits et s'était mis à pleurer, qu'est-ce qui lui était arriver, comment il avait fait tous ces trucs?! Au bout d'un moment, il remaqua la présence de 2 humains, il sut instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de son père et de son frère, et il sentait aussi de la peur et du désespoir venant de Cloud et de l'inquiétude venant de Roxas, tout ces sentiments était dirigés vers Sora, sauf une grande incompréhension venant aussi de Roxas mais diriger vers Cloud... Il décida de se retourner pour leur demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il surpris leurs regards... Ils étaient emplit de terreur, c'était lui qu'ils regardaient comme ça... Comme si... Comme si il était un monstre... Le brunet se rappela l'état de ses mains... Elles étaient comme celles du vampire... Et si... Se n'était pas seulement ses mains. Il les porta à son visage, ses joues, son front... Sa bouche, il sentit quelque chose de tranchant... Ses canines, elles étaient longues et très aiguisées, il n'y avait pas que ça... Ses sens aussi étaient très aiguisées, maintenant qu'il y pensait, à part la lune aucune lumière n'éclairaient la chambre, pourtant il voyait clair comme en plein jour et avec une netteté incroyable, les odeurs et les sons aussi lui parvenaient très nettement, malgré tout, la situation n'avait rien de géniale... SA FAMILLE LE VOYAIT COMME UN MONSTRE, ON POUVAIT PAS FAIRE PIRE! il voulait dire quelque chose, jurer-cracher qu'il ne leur ferait rien, mais il avait peur, peur que se soient des grondements bestiaux qui sortent de sa bouche, que sa voix soit déformer de manière monstrueuse, qu'ils ne le croient tout simplement pas... Mais s'il n'essayait, évidemment que ça ne marcherait pas... Sora prit une grand d'inspiration et... Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge...

Cloud et Roxas n'avaient pas détaché leurs regard Sora depuis que ce dernier s'était retourné, ils avaient du mal à le voir dans la semi-obscurité, mais rien qu'avec le clair de lune, ils pouvait voir que sa peau avait prit une teinte laiteuse, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat irréel, bleus nuit agrémentés d'autres nuance de bleu et piquetés de touches argentés, le tout rappelait un crépuscule uniquement composés de nuances de bleus (comme le dessin de l'œil de mon dessin où j'ai simplement écrit le nom des perso)... Soudain, ils remarquèrent l'expression de Sora avait changer, il regardait par dessus l'épaule de Cloud avec un regard emplit de terreur...

-P... Papa, essaya de prévenir Sora.

Cloud eût à peine le temps se retourner que le monstre les envoya, lui et Roxas, se fracasser contre un mur!

-PAPA! ROXAS!

Le monstre ne ne prêta aucune attention au jeune vampire, trop concentré sur les 2 humains qui avaient eût l'inconscience de venir ici...

En voyant le monstre venir vers eux, l'ex-SOLDAT dégaina son épée et la tînt à bout de bras devant lui, le monstre n'hésita pas un instant avant de lui faire subir le même coup-bas qu'à son fils. Au même instant où le sang gicla, Cloud dut lâcher à la fois son arme et son fils. Le monstre récupéra finalement sa sa proie, il allait enfin pouvoir se délecter de son sang... C'était sans compter sur Sora et... 2 épée en bois (il a aussi récupéré celle de Roxas). Il envoya la 1ère dans la gorge du monstre et la 2ème dans le bras qui retenait Roxas.

Le monstre, furieux que ce sale gamin l'interrompre une fois de plus décida d'en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute...

Sora comprit immédiatement ses intentions et se précipita dans le couloir suivie de près par le monstre, qui c'était débarrasser de ces maudites épées... Voyant que son frère était en grand danger, Roxas prit courage à 2 mains et sortie à son tour...

Le monstre avait finalement rattrapé le jeune vampire et l'avait coincé contre rampe d'escalier, il s'accroupit, saisie l'enfant à la gorge, et s'apprêtait à lui planter ses griffes en plein cœur lorsque...

-TOUCHE PAS À MON FRANGIN!

Le monstre eut juste le temps de se retourner, avant de prendre pour la nième fois une de ces foutues épée en bois en pleine gueule... Enfin là c'est entre les clavicules... Puis la deuxième lui trancha la joue (pas celle que Sora avait déchirer et qui venait à peine de se reconstituer...) et la trachée. Il commença à dangereusement reculer vers la balustrade de la rampe avec Roxas tenant toujours les épées, ils finirent par tomber... Dans sa chute le jeune blond avait fermer les yeux. Il sentit une main glacée et poisseuse attraper son poignet, puis des bras tout aussi froid s'enroulèrent autour de lui... Quelqu'un allait amortir sa chute... Sora allait amortir sa chute! Lorsque l'impact vînt Roxas ne sentit presque rien, contrairement à son sauveur qui ne put réprimé un cri semble à celui qu'un chaton aurait fait si on lui avait marché sur la queue.

-Sora! Ça va? J'suis désolé!

-C'est... C'est rien t'inquiète. Essaya de le rassurer Sora.

Son jumeau l'aida à se relever, en plaçant une main dans son dos le blondinet sentit des os bouger, se réparer. Près d'eux, le monstre était en train de se remettre de sa chute... Les 2 enfants le remarquèrent trop tard... Des pas précipités dévalèrent l'escalier, au même instant que le monstre se jetait sur les enfants... Au dernier moment un bâton de combat percuta la créature qui finit sa course dans le salon.

-JE NE PERMET À PERSONNE DE TOUCHER À MES ENFANTS! Cia une mère exemplaire répondant au doux nom d'Aerith, se tournant vers ses fils elle leur demanda: rien de casser vous 2?

Sora et Roxas la rassurèrent d'un hochement de tête. Le jeune vampire s'approcha du monstre, et remarqua que ses paumes luisaient, une lumière douce, chaude et rassurante. Il les plaça en coupe et souffla dessus, une multitude de bulles de lumière s'échappèrent de ses paumes, se répendant dans la pièce, sa mère et son frère se tenait silencieusement derrière lui rapidement rejoint par le père, une fois que ses paumes cessèrent de luire, Sora serait les poings à s'en faire (encore plus) blanchir les phalanges. À l'instant même où il ouvrit ses paumes, les bulles éclatèrent comme un millier de feux d'artifices... Pur, lumineux, ces mots n'était qu'un euphémisme pour décrire cette beauté... Si la famille Strife ne risquait rien au cœur de cet explosion de lumière, ce n'était pas les cas du monstre dont la peau se couvrait de cloques en hurlant de douleur. Une fois les derniers éclats de lumière éteints, Cloud s'approcha de la monstruosité à l'agonie et... Lui transperça le cœur... Tout était enfin fini... Ou presque...

Un bruit sourd le fit se retourner précipitamment. Sora Était allongé sur le sol en position fœtale, sa respiration était erratique et il gémissait de douleur...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, paniqua Aerith.

Puis elle compris, Sora venait à peine de se transformer... Il n'avait pas encore eût le temps de se nourrir! Son mari aussi en était à la même conclusion et c'est avec un sang-froid exemplaire qu'il s'entaya la main avec la lame de son épée et revint pres de sa famille.

-Sora, il faut que tu boives, lui dit-il calmement.

Sora secoua simplement la tête en signe de négation.

-S'il te plait mon ange, écoute ton père, renréchit Aerith. Sinon ça n'ira pas mieux!

Sora continua de secouer obstinément de la tête.

-Il a pas le même regard... Dit Roxas.

Ses parents le regardèrent incrédules.

-Il a pas le même regard que le monstre...

C'était vrai, malgré la faim qui le tenaillait, le regard de Sora n'exprimait aucune avidité... Son regard restait étonnamment humain.

-Le fait de boire du sang ne veut pas dire que tu es un monstre...

Sora regardait sa mère avec étonnement, elle avait compris se qui lui faisait si peur. Doucement, elle guida la main de son mari jusqu'à la bouche de son fils, Sora commença boir doucement sans se précipiter, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il lécha la plaie de Tête de Chocobo qui se referma instantanément... Ils savaient que bientôt la police arriverait et avec elle, beaucoup de choses à régler, une choses était sûre, personne ne leur prendrait Sora!

 ** _Retour au présent_** :

-Roxas, tu reviens parmi nous, lui demanda Kairi.

-Hein? De quoi on parlait?

-T'es pas possible, s'affligea la rouquine. On te proposait de prévenir les autres pour qu'ils nous rejoignent et d'aller chercher Naminé pour pouvoir un peu fêter les retrouvailles tous ensemble, moins malheureusement Ven et Van...

-Ha, ok, acquiesça le blond.

Il surprit le regard inquet de Sora, qu'il s'empressa de rassurer d'un sourir. La scène n'échappa pas à Kairi, elle se dit qu'en cas de problème ils parleraient... Au lieu de ça elle les prît chacun par un bras et se dirigea d'un pas décidé:

-Prêt à courrir après une bande de tordus pas fichu de retrouver un hérisson dans un couloir désert?  
Les jumeaux acquiescèrent en même et tous les trois partir à la recherche de leur amis...

Si ce chapitre ne vous plait pas, je vous casse la gueule! Il m'a prit tout l'après-midi jusqu'à 2h du mat'!


	6. Bonus 2: CRÊPES!

Kingdom Hearts n'est pas à moi (dommage TTATT) et Le Patron de SLG est... À SLG... (Sans déconner...)

Par un beau samedi d'automne, une joyeuse bande d'amis se promenait tranquillement dans les rues, tous portaient une écharpe et il y avait 2 raisons à ça: 1. Il faisait plutôt froid; 2. Ça évitait que qui que ce soit ne remarque la marque rouge que l'un d'eux possèdait (on se demande de qui je parle). Si le groupe se promenait c'était parce que les cousins de Sora, Roxas et Xion étaient en visite pour le weekend, du coup, tout le groupe s'est réunit pour fêter ça...

-Dites? Vous avez pas faim? Demanda Sora.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, plusieurs grondement se firent entendre...

-Je crois que ça veut dire oui, lui répondit Xion, une idée pour savoir où on va déjeuner?

-J'ai entendu parler d'une super crêperie qui a ici récemment! Intervint Axel.

Roxas très enthousiaste se tourna vers son jumeau:

-T'entends ça Sora!... Sora, tu sens bien?

En effet, le visage du vampire était devenu inexpressif suite à la proposition d'Axel...

-Crêpes...

À peine le «mot magique» prononcé que le brun détala dans une direction aléatoire, quoique...

-Mais, où est-ce qu'il va comme ça?! S'exclama Naminé.

-Vers la crêperie! Comprit Axel.

-Néo, tu pourrais le rattraper, lui demanda Riku. Histoire qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises...

-Pas problème, grand frère!

Car oui, en apprenant la visite de ses amis de la Contrée du Départ, le jeune loup (explications dans le chapitre 3, PROMIS!) avait, temporairement et avec l'accord de sa meute, quitté les bois pour le weekend et logeait chez ses parents (il était parti de lui-même, c'est parents étaient d'accord et ne l'ont pas abandonné, ils sont même heureux de l'avoir sous le toit pour le weekend!).

Le loup-garou accéléra et distança rapidement le groupe, mais mis un moment à rattraper Sora (vampire plus rapide qu'un loup-garou, loup-garou plus fort qu'un vampire).

Finalement, le groupe fut de nouveau au complet devant la crêperie:

-Sora! Ne t'enfuis plus jamais comme ça, on a faillit friser la crise cardiaque! Le réprimanda Kairi.

-Désolé... Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Kairi, ne lui en veux pas, la calma Xion. Tu sais comment il est quand on parle de crêpes...

-Ça c'est vrai, commentèrent ses 3 cousins.

Sora releva timidement la tête vers Kairi, lui offrant son regard de chaton le plus attendrissant...

-*soupire* C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'incline devant les "arguments" infaillible de la famille Faire-Léonhart-Strife (ne vous y trompez pas, se sont les pères qui sont frère...). Bon, on entre?

Tous aquiècèrent et entrèrent à l'intérieur. À peine Sora se débarrassa de son écharpe, qu'un inconnu portant un uniforme de serveur vint les aborda:

-Navré de vous déranger, mais ce... Cette chose doit rester dehors, dit-il en pointant Sora du doigts (c'est impoli de pointer les gens du doigts... Même quand c'est pas des humains!).

Roxas fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Vanitas le devança:

-C'est notre cousin que vous traitez de chose?! Cria-t-il d'un ton amère.

L'employé tremblait sous le regard doré de l'adolescent, il se demanda si celui-là était humain avec ce regard incandescent (et il l'est! Du moins c'est ce qu'affirme les médecins qui se sont déjà occupés de lui...).

-Désolé, mais les règles de l'établissement sont claires, pas de créatures ici! Explica nerveusement le serveur sous les regards meurtriers du groupe et celui désespéré de Sora (il veut vraiment ses crêpes, celui-là...).

-Sous prétexte, qu'on est pas humain, vous nous jetez dehors?! Rugit Néo avec fureur en se désignant lui et Sora.

L'employé paniqua en apprenant qu'ils étaient 2 et encore plus en entendant les grognements de loup de Néo. Riku posa la main sur l'épaule du loup-garou:

-Du calme petit frère, il n'en vaut pas la peine... Lui dit doucement l'aîné.

Le plus jeune se calma, mais continua de fixer le serveur avec hostilité.

-Pas de crêpes...

C'était Sora qui venait de parler et de briser le silence inconfortable qui c'était installé.

-Pas pour les sangsues ou les chiens enra...

L'imbécile n'eut pas le temps de finir phrase, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur de l'autre côté du restaurant, le col retenu par une main pâle comme la mort et aux ongles griffus. Le propriétaire de la main était tout aussi pâle, une paire de crocs acérés dépassait de sa bouche, les pupilles de ses yeux étaient fendues comme celles d'un chat et ses iris brûlantes de colère normalement bleues comme un ciel sans nuages (subtile indice...) ressemblaient désormais à un crépuscule uniquement composé de nuances de bleues tacheté d'argent.

-FERME-LA! Hurla le vampire, faisant exploser les ampoules et les vitres du bâtiment.

Pendant ce, du côté du groupe, Vanitas ne put s'empêcher d'avouer que des situations comme ça lui faisait encore plus apprécier de passer du temps avec ses cousins... Ce à quoi, les autres lui firent remarquer qu'il était vraiment un putain de psychopate, mais avouèrent eux aussi se délecter de la scène:

-C'est qui les putains de psychopates maintenant?

-Van?

-Ven?

-Ferme ta gueule...

Pendant que ses cousins se disputaient pour des conneries (comme d'hab') et que l'ensemble du personnel semblait s'enfoutre pas mal qu'un de leurs collègues était presque en train de se faire étrangler par un vampire... Roxas décida qu'il était temps de calmer le jeu:

-Sora, stop maintenant, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule (glaciale) de son jumeau.

-Qu'il crève, répliqua froidement Sora.

-Ça ne se fait pas!

-Vous savez, s'il en tenait qu'à moi, intervint calmement une serveuse. Cet enfoiré serait déjà mort empoisonner par un café à l'arsenic...

-Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Xion.

-J'ai une grande sœur qui est dans la situation que vos amis, lorsque qu'on m'a emboché ici, elle est venue pour me féliciter, le proprio ici présent (désigne la personne que Sora empoigne toujours...) lui a dit de foutre le camp après qu'il lui ait demandé si elle était humaine... Elle n'a pas apprécié et il ne faut jamais, ô grand JAMAIS mettre une louve-garou en colère... J'étais triste et passablement énervée, mais je pouvais rien sinon il me virait, du coup je pouvais juste calmer ma sœur et prendre ma pose pour être un peu avec elle pour me faire pardonner.

-T'y étais pour rien, s'exclama croyez le ou non Naminé. Dans cette histoire, tu n'y es pour rien! C'est pas toi qui lui a dit de partir, qui l'a énervée ou autre, tu as même fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas de problème, tu n'as rien n'à te reprocher!

Kairi s'approcha à son tour et ajouta:

-Je te conseille d'écouter ma frangine, c'est une pro en matière de relations fraternelles!

La serveuse fut étonnée, puis sourit, car Naminé avait raison et d'ailleur sa sœur ne lui en avait pas voulu.

-Dans ce cas, au nom de tout le personnel de la crêperie, nous vous prions de bien vouloir excuser les manières de nôtre patron (pas celui de SLG on est d'accord!) en vous une tournée de crêpes, cadeau de la maison, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Entendre les mots crêpes et cadeau de la maison calma instantanément Sora, qui s'empressa de lâcher le propriétaire et de tourner vers ce que tout le groupe décidèrent de considérer comme une envoyée divine du Dieu des Crêpes, les yeux pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant le jour de Noël ou comme le jour où un vendeur de glace annoça à Roxas qu'il avait gagné le droit d'avoir des glaces à l'eau de mer gratuites durant toute une semaine, ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie...

Le gérant voulu dire quelque chose mais plusieurs regards meurtriers le firent taire... Et étrangement personne ne fut choquée par le brusque changement d'attitude de Sora... Enfin ils étaient surtout tous trop occupés à penser qu'il était trop mignon avec son sourire béat et ses yeux brillant de plaisir...

15 minutes plutard...:

Plusieurs assiettes désormais vides était empliées sur la table, une pour chacun... Sauf Sora qui avait commandé 3 plats...

-Ça vous à plut? Demanda la serveuse, Silvia, avec ils étaient devenu amis.

Tous déclarèrent que leures crêpes étaient Divines et dirent qu'ils reviendront sûrement une prochaine fois et qu'à ce moment là, tous espérèrent qu'il n'irait pas besoin de repeindre les murs avec les tripes du propriétaire pour avoir une table, ni besoin d'exploser les fenêtres...

Ils finirent par quitter le restaurant après avoir complimenté une dernière fois le cuisinier.

-On c'est régalé! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Kairi.

-Ça oui! Approuva Roxas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Un ciné, ça tente quelqu'un? Proposa Xion. J'ai entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui il y avait un marathon de films fantastiques...

Le groupe décida de suivre l'idée de Xion en se disant qu'avec se qu'il s'était passé à la crêperie, il ne pourrait rien arriver de plus dingue...

Plus tard une lois fut voter afin d'interdire les briquets dans l'enceinte du cinéma... Surtout si le propriétaire du dit briquet à les cheveux rouge coiffés comme Sonic, les yeux verts et des tatouages de larmes inveser sous les dit yeux...

Aucun serveur n'a été blessé ou tué durant ce chapitre, et l'incendie du cinéma n'a fait aucun mort ou blessé grave (en grande partie grâce à Sora et Néo)


	7. Chapitre 3: 3 drame partie 2

Je suis de retour! Je sais, je sais... Ça fait 1000 ans (euphémisme ou exagération à vous de voir...) que j'ai rien posté, mais avec l'école (mais surtout ma flemmardise légendaire...) j'ai pas eu trop le temps, surtout que maintenant je suis en rétho (dernière année de secondaire), donc ça stresse un peu... Bon passons et allons au plus important, j'ai nommé... LE TROISIÈME CHAPITRE! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Après avoir passé 10 minutes à courrir après tout le monde (ces imbéciles avaient eu la brillante idée de se séparer... Ils n'ont jamais vu de film d'horreur de leure vie ceux-là?! Ça n'a rien à voir avec Sora je vous rassure). La petite bande alla rejoindre gaiment Naminé qui c'était installer sous un arbre à l'écart des autres élèves pour être plus tranquille.

En voyants sa sœur arriver avec leurs amis, la jeune fille se leva et partie à leure rencontre:

-Kairi! À se que je vois, tu as décidé de venir pallier à ma solitude et pas toute seule qui plus est, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La rouquine sourit à sa jumelle et dit:

\- Que veux-tu, je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps!

Les jumelles rigolèrent, rapidement suivi par les autres, dont l'artiste venait de de rappeler l'existence et décida de tous les saluer un part un... Cependant, une fois parvenu à se détacher de l'étreinte de Roxas (à contrecœur...) Naminé sembla se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un, Kairi l'avait aussi remarqué en cherchant les autres, mais avait préféré ne pas faire de commentaire de peur de gâcher la bonne humeur ambiante...

-Au fait, où est Néo? Demandèrent les jumelles en même temps.

Un malaise se fit rapidement sentir au sein du groupe... Les filles commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Naminé reprit la parole:

-Il... Il est...

-Non, non, ne... Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours en vie! S'exclama Roxas.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda Kairi, elle hésita puis poursuivi, la même chose qu'à Sora? Dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Le principal intéressé secoua simplement la tête:

-C'est pas comme moi...

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Voulu savoir Naminé.

-Il a fait une balade au clair de lune dans les bois... Annonça tout naturellement Sora, comme si il parlait du temps qu'il fait.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, les jumelles comprirent où le vampire voulait en venir.

-C'EST DEVENU UN LOUP-GAROU?! S'écrièrent-elles en même temps.

-Oui! Répondit joyeusement Sora avant de se prendre une claque sur la tête de la part de Riku. Pourquoi tu m'as tapé! S'exclama-t'il en se frottant la tête, les larmes aux yeux (cutie Sora!).

-Pour parler de ça avec autant de légèreté! S'énerva l'argenté, qui se prit lui-même une claque de Roxas. Mais ça va pas! Cria-t'il au blond.

-Primo: PAS TOUCHE À MON FRANGIN! Secondo: le connaissant, tu devrais te douter que c'est pas le fait d'annoncer de but en blanc la situation qu'il le fait sourire!

À l'expression d'incompréhension totale sur le visage du plus âgé, non il a capté (comme quand Maléfique et Ansem le manipule dans le 1er KH, en fait...).

-Sora, faut vraiment que tu te trouve un meilleur meilleur ami (le fait que je répète 2x meilleur n'est pas une erreur, félicitations à ceux qui comprendront!)... Soupira Xion. Riku, c'est juste le fait qu'on ait compris sa devinette qui lui fait plaisir! Franchement, t'imagines vraiment Sora rigoler avec ça surtout en sachant que c'est lui qui a retrouver Néo ce soir-là?!

-Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé se que tu faisais dehors ce soir-là? Demanda Axel.

-J'voulais sortir... Et j'avais faim... Avoua le brun, légèrement gêné.

-Dites, puisqu'on était pas là quand c'est arriver, vous... Pourriez nous raconter se qu'il s'est passé? Demanda nerveusement Naminé.

-J'avoue qu'on est un peu larguée, par rapport à cette histoire... Renréchit Kairi.

Tous ce tournèrent vers Riku, comme pour lui demander silencieusement son accord... (Après tout, ce doit être un sujet sensible...). L'argenté hocha simplement de la tête et...

 ** _4 ans plutôt_** :

C'était un soir de décembre, la neige avait entièrement recouverte la Cité du Crépuscule d'un épais manteau blanc. Tout semblait silencieux et/ou endormi, la pleine lune brillait d'un éclat argenté dans le ciel nocturne parfaitement dégagé, rendant l'atmosphère à la fois irréelle et mystérieuse. Rien dans la quiétude des lieux ne semblait présager la suite des événements...

-T'as compris, demanda un adolescent de 13 ans, Riku, à son cadet, Néo. Dès que les parents seront endormis, on se faufilera discrètement dehors avec l'appareil photo.

-Ça ne serait pas plus simple de demander à Sora de les endormir? Proposa le plus jeune.

Riku regarda son frère comme si ce dernier venait de lui proposer de s'introduire discrètement dans la chambre de leurs parents pour teindre les cheveux de leur père en rose et d'y nouer des rubans de toutes les couleurs...

-J'ai dit une bétise?

-Non, absolument pas, c'est pas comme si tu venais de proposer de demander à Sora de faire le même coup qu'un vampire avait fait à ses parents avant de fracasser la fenêtre de leur chambre et de lui déchiqueter la gorge...

Les 2 frères se restèrent quelque instants silencieux (ce mot revient très souvent, on dirait...) assis sur le lit du plus âgé, ils s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de Riku dans le but de mettre leur plan pour le soir-même au point. Le but de leur plan était d'aller dans dans les bois et de prendre en photo une meute de loups-garous. Cette idée était certainement très stupide, mais ils devaient le faire pour gagner un pari avec la bande de Seifer, qu'est-ce qu'ils y gagnaient vous demandez-vous sûrement, tout simplement que Seifer et les autres arrêtent de s'en prendre à Sora... Ils devaient le faire, pour leur ami!

Ils durent attendre jusqu'à minuit avant que leurs parents n'aille se coucher et dormir à point fermé... Ils s'habillèrent chaudement, T-shirt à longues manches, gros pull et veste d'hiver (jaune et noire pour Riku, et bleue marine et rouge pour Néo); prirent l'appareil et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers, Néo devança rapidement Riku, attendant sagement son aîné dans la cuisine qui se trouvait dos à l'escalier. Cependant, arrivé au bas l'escalier, le plus âgé n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste vers la cuisine qu'une voix se fit entendre du haut des marches (l'escalier possède plusieurs volés et celle dont je est celle aux pieds de la quelle Riku se trouve):

-On peut savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça? Demanda sévèrement Jenova One-Winged à son fils.

Se dernier regarda la femme aux cheveux aussi argentés que les siens et yeux lavande sans rien dire, se maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pas fait plus attention.

-Au lit toute de suite! Reprit sa mère.

L'adolescent remonta à contre cœur les escaliers, ne souhaitant pas subir la colère de sa mère, ni celle de son père qui suivrait inévitablement... Il n'avait pas très envie de finir à l'autre bout du sabre de 3 mètres de son géniteur, quelle était la manie dans leur groupe de tous avoir un père possédant une arme aussi menaçante qu'improbable...

De son côté, Néo ne savait pas quoi faire, continuer seul ou retourner dans son lit et retenter sa chance une autre fois avec son grand frère, puis il se rappela leur promesse: quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait continuer!

Prenant son courage à 2 mains, le cadet prit l'appareil numérique et sortit par la porte du jardin. Une fois dehors, Néo se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bois qui bordait le fond de son jardin ainsi que ceux de ses voisins et surtout celui de Roxas et Sora qui habitaient quelques maisons plus loin. L'argenté se souvint du jour où Sora leur avait raconté ses expéditions dans les bois, ils lui avaient alors demandé s'il n'avait pas peur que les loups l'attaque, le vampire leur expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter... L'hostilité qui régnait auparavant entre loups-garous et vampires était révolu depuis longtemps et de toute façon le chef de meute, qu'il avait rencontré par hasard lors d'une promenade avec son frère et ses parents, lui avait expliqué que ces bois étaient un territoire neutre et donc que toutes les créatures surnaturelles pouvaient y circuler librement. Sora s'y était d'ailleurs fait pas mal d'amis, il faut dire que quand les gens arrive à faire abstraction du fait que se soit un vampire, tissent rapidement des liens avec lui (personne ne peut résister au charme de Sora!).

C'est accompagné de bons souvenirs avec ses amis que le cadet des One-Winged entra dans les bois, le décor qui s'offrait à lui, lui coupa le souffle; les arbres sombres, immenses et dénudés dont les branches s'étiraient jusque dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, tandis qu'au sol s'étendait une épaisse couche de neige immaculée qui étincelait sous les rayons argentés de l'astre nocturne. Néo devait bien l'admettre, il comprenait pourquoi son ami aux cheveux bruns aimait autant venir ici. Soudain, notre jeune photographe en herbe entendit un long hurlement rapidement suivi par d'autres plus nombreux. Une meute... Une meute arrivait par ici!

Vite! L'argenté dégaina son appareil, l'alluma et commença à faire autant de photos que possible... Incroyable, ces créatures étaient incroyables! Leur corps à l'aspect humanoïde musclé et puissant et pourtant si rapide (bien que moins que les vampires, sinon Néo n'aurait même pas pût les voir), leurs yeux à la fois si humain et si sauvage perçant l'obscurité comme seuls les yeux surnaturels en étaient capable, leur fourrure lustrée qui renvoyait les éclats de la lune... Tous chez eux le fascinait!

Une fois la meute partie, notre jeune photographe prit un moment pour admirer son travail... Parfait! Les loups-garous apparaissaient distinctement sur les images, il pouvait être fier de lui.

Décidant, qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps dehors et constatant que ses orteils, son nez et ses oreilles étaient gelés, Néo prit le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez lui... Mais au bout de quelques pas, il eu le sentiment quelque chose le suivait. Cependant au bout de quelques mètres, ce sentiment devînt une certitude... Il accéléra le pas, ne réfléchissant même plus vers où il allait et ne rendant compte que trop tard qu'il s'était perdu... Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, Néo glissa sur une plaque de verglas et se tordit la jambe.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut un loup au pelage noir comme les ténèbres, aux yeux rouges comme le sang et animés par la colère et la haine avec une pointe de sadisme, et de grands crocs acérés. La bête devait mesurer au moins 3 mètres et était toute en muscle... Lorsqu'elle bondi sur lui, tout devint noir...

Ailleurs, loin de se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé, était Sora, occupé à jouer les acrobates dans les arbres. C'étaient des choses comme celle-ci qui rendait sa condition de vampire plus supportable, il se sentait vivant, zigzagant entre les arbres à vive allure avec la sensation de pratiquement voler comme un oiseau. Cependant, il avait un regret... Le fait que Roxas n'ait pas pu l'accompagner, mais de toute façon, Roxas, contrairement à lui n'était pas insensible au froid (Sora porte en ce moment une veste de noire bordée de blanc et aux manches blanches bordées de noir, ainsi qu'un T-shirt et un short de pyjama... Et pieds nus) et d'autres part Cloud risquait de découvrir leur secret... Sora fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par une odeur particulière... Une odeur entêtante qui lui mettait lui mettait l'eau à la bouche... Du sang, il lui était familier, c'est là que ça lui revint! Néo! Il était en danger!

Sora ne réfléchit pas et se propulsa, tel un bolet de canon, à travers les arbres, jusqu'à la source. En arrivant sur les lieux, le jeune vampire fut choqué par se qu'il trouva... Néo était allongé sur le sol dont la neige autrefois blanche et pur avait prit une teinte rouge macabre, ses cheveux aux teintes grises argentées, violacées et bleutées avaient eux aussi prit une teinte rouge sombre... Son visage était défiguré par de multiples balafres plus ou moins profondes, ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et déchirés par endroits laissant voir des blessures toutes aussi graves... Dont une morsure profonde sur son flanc droit... Qui plus est, la pauvre chose à l'agonie respirait à pleins, les battements de son cœur était lent... Trop lent! Sora ne pouvait plus supporter le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs... Sa pauvre mère mourant sous ses yeux, il n'avait rien pût faire. La douleur que ce souvenir provoquait le fit tomber à genoux la tête entre les mains, les yeux débordant de larmes... Ça allait recommencer, un de ses proches allait mourir sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit... Un gémissement le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité... Le jeune vampire releva les yeux vers son ami... Néo était encore en vie, il pouvait encore être sauvé! Sora se releva avec la détermination de sauver l'argenté, il prit délicatement et le fit grimper sur son dos, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir le jeune vampire remarqua un appareil photo gisant à terre et qui semblait n'avoir rien de cassé, il le ramassa, supposant qu'il appartenait à l'argenté, passa la sangle autour de son cou et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers maison de Néo et Riku. Arrrivé devant le jardin, notre jeune héros bondit par-dessus la maison et attéri avec grâce devant le porche, il se précipita vers la porte avant de la bouriner avec force ( comme quand on est face à un boss super et qu'on perd patience...). La porte désormais défoncée (tout doux Sora, elle t'a rien fait, la porte...) s'ouvrit sur le père de Néo et Riku, Sephiros (non, y a pas la musique de boss qui l'accompagne!), qui en cet instant se demandait qui était le taré qui fracassait sa porte à coup de marteau... Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un évadé de l'asile venu agresser sa porte, mais d'un enfant de 12 ans en veste d'hiver et pyjama d'été (admirer le contraste) portant son fils cadet sur le dos...

-QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSÉ?! S'écria le père.

Sora bondi en arrière, terrifié par le cri de l'adulte, commençant nerveusement à se demander s'il ne le croyait pas coupable de ce drame... L'argenté en chef sembla comprendre le malaise du vampire et le rassurant comme il pouvait. Cependant, l'exclamation de Sephiros avait réveillé sa femme et son fils qui se précipitait en bas pour voir se qu'il se passait, la mère hurla lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son cadet, Riku qu'en à lui était livide.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital! Se ressaisit Jenova, se tournant vers le jeune vampire, elle reprit d'un ton doux, voir maternel: Sora, tu vas venir avec nous pour nous expliquer se que tu as vu, d'accord, on va essayer de joindre Cloud pour qu'il sache où tu es (après tout, il devait être au moins 2h du mat'), ça ira?

Sora hocha simplement de la tête. La mère de famille, poussée par son instinct maternel, les prit lui et Néo dans dans ses bras et leurs caressa les cheveux, le brunet de son côté accepta sans hésiter l'élan d'affection sans hésiter, il en avait cruellement besoin. Finalement, tous se dirigèrent vers la voiture et partirent pour l'hôpital. Le trajet se passa silencieusement, personne n'osant dire quoique ce soit... Arriver à l'hôpital, Sora reprit Néo sur son dos et entèrent dans le bâtiment. Une fois dans la salle d'attente, Sora leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait vue, l'odeur de sang trop présente, Néo immobile sur le sol... Tout dans le moindre détail, même la mystérieuse présence de l'appareil photo... Riku releva la tête à ces mots et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une infirmière se dirigea vers eux, elle recula d'un pas en voyant la marque enroulée autour du cou de Sora, se prenant des regards désapprobateurs de la famille One-Winged tandis que Sora baissait les yeux en se réprimandant silencieusement de ne pas avoir prit d'écharpe. Sephiros décida lui-même de ré-raconter se que Sora connaissait de l'histoire lorsque l'infirmière leur demanda pourquoi ce qu'il était arrivé à Néo. Une fois le récit terminé, la jeune femme appela immédiatement la cellule spéciale de l'hôpital (médecins et infirmières charger des patients non-humains et/ou ayant été blessé par l'un d'eux, ils s'occupaient aussi des personnes, qui comme Sora, étaient eux-mêmes devenu des créatures surnaturelles), Néo fut rapidement prit en charge. Plus tard, Cloud arriva accompagné d'un Roxas à moitié endormi (tout mignon avec un T-shirt à longues manches et un pantalon de pyjama et un manteau noir), le chocobo en chef n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Sora se jetait déjà dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes et en s'accrochant à lui comme un koala (croiser avec un boa constrictor vue comment il le serrait...). Ils rentrèrent finalement tous chez eux.

Le lendemain, de retour à l'hôpital, Riku avoua pourquoi Néo qu'il était censé accompagner était sorti, tous (c'est à dire ses parents; Sora, Roxas et leur père; Xion et ses parents; ainsi qu'Axel qui lui était là un peu par hasard car il était venu rendre visite à sa grand-mère) furent choqués de l'apprendre, le couple One-Winged promit que dès que Néo serait sorti de l'hôpital, ils seront punis en conséquence, Sora (qui, cette fois, porte une écharpe) se sentait extrêmement mal de savoir que c'était pour lui qu'il avait prit des risques, Roxas le rassura en lui disant qu'il n'était responsable de rien du tout, c'était leur choix. Xion était inquiète pour Néo qu'elle considérait comme un frère au même titre que Sora et Roxas, Riku c'était différent, cette pensée la fit d'ailleurs un peu rougir...

Alors que tout le monde était plongé ses pensées, quelqu'un arriva et leur demanda si c'était bien ici que se trouvait l'enfant qui avait prit sa meute en photo. Tous semblait perdus par rapport à cet inconnu uniquement vétu d'un pull et d'un jeans déchiré, sauf la famille Strife qui le reconnurent comme le chef de meute qui avait déjà rencontré par le passé (dont lors de cette fameuse promenade il y maintenant presque 7 ans, après ils se sont régulièrement vue etc.), Sora s'approcha calmement du loup-garou, qui de son côté se mit à sa hauteur, ils se fixèrent sans rien dire... D'un coup, le jeune vampire retira son écharpe laissant voir la marque dans son cou qui brillait d'un intense éclat rouge vif tandis que son côté le lycanthrope était peu à peu entouré d'une aura bleue argentée ayant la forme d'un loup... Cet instant plus qu'irréel s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, le vampire souriant joyeusement au loup avant de retourner près de son frère comme si de rien n'était (vous venez d'assister un salut amical entre surnaturels!).

Puis, le chef se tourna vers les parents de Néo et Riku pour leur expliquer la situation: D'ici un mois, Néo se transformerait en loup-garou à la pleine lune et le chef leur proposait que Néo intègre sa meute et où il pourrait être prit en charge et sans risque ça ne dégénère... Le couple One-Winged hésita longuement avant de proposer de demander à Néo son avis, après tout il était directement concerné par la situation... Le futur loup-garou préféra accepter la proposition afin de ne pas risquer de devenir un danger pour les autres, mais à la condition de pouvoir continuer de voir sa famille et ses amis autant de fois qu'il le veut, celui qui serait désormais son chef accepta et lui demanda même pourquoi il ne pourrait plus les revoir... L' argenté baissa honteusement les yeux, mais le loup le rassura... Et aussi devait plutôt s'inquiéter des 2 semaines de punition qu'il allait se prendre. Cela eu pour effet d'alléger l'atmosphère.

 **Retour au présent** :

Kairi soupira:

-Pourquoi faut-il que le sort s'acharne à se point sur vous, demanda-t-elle tristement. Vraiment désolée de vous avoir forcé à vous rappeler de ça...

-T'inquiète va! La rassura Xion. C'est du passé, et puis Néo vas bien! D'ailleurs, on a l'intention de passer tout le week-end avec lui... Mais aussi avec Ven et Van qui viennent en visite!

-Ha oui, j'avais presque oublié qu'ils venaient ce weekend! S'exclama Roxas.

-Vani va pas être content que tu l'ais oublié... Signala Sora.

Roxas déglutit à cette pensée et dit (cria):

-NII-SAN (grand frère (oui c'est Sora l'aîné au cas où vous ne le saviez pas)), PROTÈGE MOI!

Pour toute réponse, le vampire le claina l'air: «Pas panique, otōto (petit frère), je suis là!». Cette fit rire tout le monde. C'était rare que Roxas panique comme ça...

-En tout cas, ça nous ferait très plaisir de venir, dit Naminé qui avait réussi à calmer son fou rire. Comme ça, y aura assez de témoin pour décrire en détail le meurtre qui se produira sûrement... Ne pût-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-T'as changé Naminé, signala Roxas.

-Que veux-tu, elle n'allait pas rester une petite fille timide toute sa vie! Lui dit Kairi. Au fait qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour ce week-end entre amis/cousins/cousine/frères/sœurs?

-Axel a entendu parler d'une nouvelle crêperie, et c'est là qu'on ira en premier après on verra, expliqua Xion.

S'en suivie d'un silence... Brisé par un «VIVE LES CRÊPES» collectif. Puis la cloche sonna annonçant l'annonce de répartition des classes et le début des cours...

* * *

Ouf, ce fut long mais c'est fini, laisser moi vos/votre avis!


	8. Bestiaire: loup-garou

Les toutouts lunatiques sont donc les deuxièmes à apparaitre dans l'histoire.  
Comme dans la plupart des légendes, ils se transforment à la pleine lune, leur morsure peut transformer les humains (logique) et est mortelle pour les vampires... Et inversement! leur apparence humanoïde rappelle un peu celle du professeur Lupin dans Harry Potter 3, mais en moins anorexique et avec plus de poils!  
Comme les vampires, et la plupart des surnaturels, ils possèdent une affinité avec un élément qui leur est propre, mais chez eux il ne se manifeste pas comme chez les vampires par exemple. Chez les loups, l'élément "fusionne" avec le corps de son propriétaire, les rendant extrêmement dangereux, surtout au combat au corps à corps...  
Les alpha (chefs de meute) sont reconnaissables aux marques, semblable à des tatouages, sur leur fourrure (un peu comme Amaterasu dans Okami).  
les loups-garous sont très rapide, bien que moins que les vampire, mais surtout extrêmement fort! leur sens le plus exacerbé est l'odorat.


	9. Bonus 3: la pire erreur de Roxas

Salut! Oui, je sais, ça fait très trèès trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à cette histoire, mais bon, me revoilà!

Vanitas: pour combien temps...

Moi: Encore une réflexion de se genre, et ton perso meurt dans un accident de voiture... *ton froid et TRES menaçant*

Vanitas: *tremble* T'oserais pas!?

Moi: On parie? *sourire malveillant*

BREF! Avant de définitivement commencer j'aimerais remercier Linklecreusois pour m'avoir menaç... Heu, je veux dire motiver à continuer!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, Roxas a toujours fait en sorte d'être là pour Sora, surtout après que ce dernier ait failli mourir en voulant le protéger de ce monstre lorsqu'ils avaient 5 ans... Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de rappeler qu'à un moment... Il a été prêt à abandonner son jumeau, par jalousie injustifiée!

Ça c'était passé 6 mois après cette horrible nuit.

Roxas avait remarqué un changement dans l'attitude de ses parents vis-à-vis de son frère. Cloud at Aerith semblaient accorder plus d'attention à Sora qu'à lui! Au début, il se disait que c'était normal, son frangin avait vécu quelques choses de terrifiant: il avait été mordu par un vampire! Et avait carrément dut se battre avec! En plus, à part ses amis, tous les autres enfants à l'école avaient décidé de le fuir et de le traiter de monstre... Ça faisait plutôt beaucoup à encaisser... Pourtant après 2 semaines, ça commençait sérieusement à agacer le blond (oui, Roxas est un enfant très impatient... Et encore, vous l'avez pas vu en décembre...)!

POURQUOI quand Sora voulait une glace avant le repas leurs parents étaient d'accord, mais pas pour Roxas?

POURQUOI quand Sora ne finissait pas son assiette (encore à 1/2 remplie), on ne lui disait rien, alors que Roxas devait terminer la sienne?

POURQUOI lorsque Sora faisait un cauchemar Aerith ET Cloud décidaient de rester dormir avec eux (je vous rappelle que Sora et Roxas partagent une chambre, au cas où vous auriez oublié...), pour Roxas, leur mère ne restait que le temps qu'il se calme puis retournait se coucher?

POURQUOI? HEIN, POURQUOI!

À partir de ce moment là, le jeune blondinet a commencé à en vouloir à son frère... Et petit à petit, cette rancune s'est muée en colère et en haine alimentées par les autres enfants qui voyait en lui un excellent moyen de blesser le jeune vampire...

De son côté, Sora commençait à s'inquiéter du comportement de plus en plus distant de son jumeau. Lorsque le brun lui proposait de jouer, le blond l'envoyait promener. Quand Sora lui proposait de demander à leur mère s'ils pouvaient manger avant le dîner, il disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de glace (IMPOSSIBLE! Je vous rassure, il mentait)... Plus le brunet essayait de se rapprocher, plus le blondinet le repoussait abruptement...

Et puis vint cette journée de printemps...

Ils avaient 6 ans.

Comme il faisait beau, leurs parents leur avaient proposé d'aller jouer avec leurs amis au parc.

Arrivé sur place, ils retrouvèrent rapidement leur groupe d'inséparable, leurs cousins Ven et Van venus passer le weekend chez eux.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, on joue à quoi? Demanda.

-Pourquoi pas à touche-touche*? Proposa Ven

-Idiot! Elle est nulle ton idée! Lança son frère!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça! T'es méchant Vani! S'exclama Ven en pleure

-Parce que Sora, y court trop vite alors c'est pas du jeu!

-Désolé! Dit Sora maintenant en pleure (Vanitas, arrête de faire pleurer tout le monde!) lui aussi.

-Et... Pour... Pourquoi pas à cache-cache? Proposa timidement Naminé.

Vanitas s'apprê...

-OUAIS! SUPER IDÉE! M'intérompit Axel... Attend, QUOI?!

Bref, tout le monde se mit d'accord, et le jeu put commencer, avec Roxas comme personne désigner pour chercher les autres.

Il venait de terminer de compter jusqu'à 10, quand...br / br / -Salut Roxas! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Isa... Heu, Selphie!... Et c'est pas bientôt fini ces interruptions toute les 3 phrases?! Malpolis, va!

-Une partie de cache-cache avec les autres...

-Et dans les autres... Y aurait pas Sora? Le questionna la brunette d'un ton étrange.

-Si pourquoi? Répliqua-t-il sans y prêter attention.

-Juste comme ça, au fait, avec quelques amis, on s'apprêtait à jouer à un super jeu, tu veux nous rejoindre? Lui proposa-t-elle en indiquant le dit groupe d'amis du regard.

Parmi eux se trouvaient Tidus et Waka, Yuna, Paine et Rikku, mais aussi à la plus grande surprise de Roxas, Seifer et sa bande...

-On voudrait que tu participe aussi...

-Pourquoi ça?

-Pour te permettre de te venger de ton sale égoïste vampirique de frère! S'exclama Seifer en s'approchant d'eux.

-Vraiment?! Demanda le cadet Strife (oui, c'est Sora l'aîné (de quelques minutes), au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas...).

-Alors, ça t'intéresse? S'enquit Tidus qui les avait rejoint avec le reste du groupe.

-C'est quoi le plan? Demanda Roxas sans hésiter...

...

Ça devait bien faire 20 minutes que Sora s'était planqué dans des buissons dans une sorte de mini forêt dans le parc (un genre de gros bouquet d'arbres) afin de ne pas rester au soleil trop longtemps (ça lui provoque des migraines) et il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme! Que pouvait bien faire Roxas, pour être aussi long?... Quoique, ça faisait déjà un petit moment que son jumeau avait l'air de lui en vouloir... Et si, il faisait exprès de ne pas le trouver! Juste pour l'embêter!

Au bout de quelques minutes à cogiter, notre jeune vampire perçu des bruits pas se dirigeant vers lui. Supposant dans un premier temps qu'il s'agissait de Roxas, le brunet se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait de 2 personnes et que c'était Ray et...

-TROUVER! Dit Fuu de sa voix monotone mais suffisamment forte pour leurs complices (et les amis de Sora planqués pas loin) l'enetendent... PUTAIN! LE PROCHAIN QUI M'INTERROMPT... * sort un taser de... Nulle part* IL AURA AFFAIRE À MOI!

-À L'ATTAQUE! S'écrièrent ce qui semblait être un escadron anti-vampire.

Paniqué, Sora tenta de s'enfuir... Mais s'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité savamment calculer de Seifer... Non, je déconne, il a juste trébuché sur une grosse branche... Le groupe de Seifer, dont Roxas avait décidé de faire partie, saisi l'occasion et commença à lui donner des coup de pieds et de lui lancer des pierres, les amis de Sora remarquèrent rapidement la situation, et alors...

Tout s'enchaîna très vite...

Vanitas surgit brutalement de sa cachette telle un diable de sa boite (ou des Enfers...), une lueur meurtrière brillait dans son regard, et se jeta sauvagement sur Seifer rapidement suivi de Ven. ils ne mirent que quelques secondes à le maîtriser tandis que Xion et les autres se lançaient à leur tour dans la bataille!

Bien que pas mal amoché, Sora profita de la confusion générale pour essayer de s'échapper... Il DEVAIT s'éloigner, il le sentait... S'il restait trop longtemps... Ses instincts de vampire risquait de se déchaîner!

Malheureusement, au moment où il se croyait tiré d'affaire... Roxas le saisit à la cheville.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça?!

-Roxas... Lâche-moi...

Malgré le tourbillon d'émotions négatives qui faisait rage à l'intérieur et tout autour de lui, sa était anormalement calme, sans émotion... Le calme avant la tempête.

-Roxas... LÂCHE. MOI! Sa voix répéta avec plus de fermement... Elle était plus rauque...

Ses ongles s'allongeaient...

-LÂCHE. MOI! Sa voix devenait de plus en plus rauque, de moins en moins humaine...

Quelque chose de piontue commençait à appuyer sur sa lèvres inférieure...

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me lâcher?... Sa voix était semblable à un grondement menaçant...

-Parce que... T'es qu'un monstre...

Et l'Enfer se déchaîna.

Un cri...

Un cri inhumain, empli de rage, de colère, de tristesse et de désespoir...

Une décharge de pouvoir lacèra le sol, fendit quelques arbres au alentours et trancha plusieurs branches...

D'un coup, tout s'arrêta... Le calme revint...

Des sanglots... Des larmes à n'en plus finir... Les larmes de Sora...

Un coup de poing au visage de Roxas... Des yeux dorés brûlant d'une colère noire...

Des pas résonnèrent, les parents... Des disputes, les enfants... Des engueulades, les parents... Des pleures, Sora... Et enfin retour à la maison...

...

-ROXAS, QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE ÇA?! Hurla Cloud en lui saisissant le poignet.

Le fils préféra baisser yeux en silence.

-REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ET RÉPOND!

Dire que Cloud Strife voyait rouge était un euphémisme...

-Cloud, calme toi! Dit Aerith, un nyampire endormi dans les bras.

-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME?! NOTRE FILS VIENT DE S'EN PRENDRE À SON PROPRE FRÈRE!

-C'EST DE SA FAUTE! Cria brusquement Roxas.

L'emprise de Cloud sur son poignet s'intensifia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? L'expression de Cloud était lugubre.

-C... C'est... De la faute de Sora... Répéta l'enfant en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure!

-C'est Sora qui t'a dit d'aller avec ces autres enfants?

-Non

-C'est Sora qui t'a dit de le frapper?

-N... Non.

-Alors dis moi ce qu'il a fait, parce que là, j'ai très envie de penser qu'il n'a rien fait de mal... Dit Cloud sur un ton très calme.

Aerith coucha Sora sur un des canapés du salon, puis alla rejoindre son autre fils et son mari.

-Roxas, mon ange, dit nous ce qu'il se passe... L' implora sa mère de sa voix douce. Ça fait un bon moment que tu semble tous nous repousser...

Roxas releva brusquement la tête et se tourna, l'air surpris, vers sa mère. Il n'avait même remarqué que son père l'avait lâché.

-Quoi?!

-Lorsque tu fais des cauchemars, je t'ai proposé de rester dormir avec vous, mais tu me répondais à chaque fois que tu n'étais plus un bébé et donc, que tu n'en avais pas besoin. Lorsque Sora te proposait de manger une glace avant le repas, aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître mais tu refusais à chaque fois!

-Pour quand Sora fini pas son assiette, mais moi faut que je la termine, c'est pourquoi?!

-Parce que, mon ange, les vampires mangent moins que les humains car la base de leur alimentation c'est le sang... En fait, tu penses depuis le début qu'on se préoccupe plus de Sora que de toi, n'est-ce pas? Son ton n'était ni colérique ni accusateur, Roxas ne chercha même pas à nier. Mais, c'est faux, on face à une nouvelle situation et c'est très dur à gérer. Pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour ton frère.

-Mais pourquoi, vous occupez tout le temps de lui, vous arrêtez pas de lui poser des questions pour savoir si tout va bien, vous vous comportez avec lui comme si il était malade... *sanglot* ... ALORS QUE JUSTEMENT IL EST PAS MALADE! IL S'EST JUSTE FAIT MORDRE PAR UN VAMPIRE!

-Roxas, sais-tu ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est mordu par un vampire? Demanda calmement son père, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'Aerith avait commencé à parler.

-Non...

-Sora nous l'a dit, c'est quelque chose d'horriblement douleurs... C'est comme si... Tout ton corps brûlait et qu'en plus on t'arrachais la peau...

Le jeune blond n'avait jamais vécu tout ça, mais savait instinctivement que ça faisait mal, très mal...

-Qui plus est, continua sa mère, ses sens sont plus développé, au début, le moindre contact avec ça peau lui était douleur, la lumière même d'une simple ampoule était comme de regarder le soleil en face... Tout lui faisait mal, pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite différemment! C'est pour ça qu'il fait en sorte de ne pas agir différemment avec toi ou les autres, il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter... S'il nous en a parlé, parce qu'on a insisté!

Roxas avait beaucoup de mal à encaisser tout ces informations, c'était trop... Beaucoup trop pour lui... Mais en même temps, il avait besoin de savoir, pour au final, se rendre compte qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un frère comme lui, qui ait accepté de rester des heures au soleil à la plage jusqu'à frôler la syncope parce que Roxas volait jouer au aventuriers et que les aventuriers ne prenaient pas de pause de 5 minutes pour se reposer à l'ombre... Ou la fois où Sora avait dut le porter sur dos à cause de son genou écorché... Alors que le jeune vampire avait faim (oui, Sora a une volonté de fer).

-Je... Je suis... JE SUIS UN FRÈRE HORRIBLE!

Roxas commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites ou dit ou mêmes pensées vis-à-vis de Sora... Il s'était montré stupide, égoïste et ignorant...

D'un seul coup, le blondinet se sentît pris dans une accolade... Par des mains froides.

-C'est pas grave, c'est ma faute aussi, lui dit Sora en le serrant (pas trop fort) dans ses bras.

-Merci, dit Roxas en reniflant. Et je te promet qu'à partir de maintenant, je ferai gaffe que les autres ne t'embêtent plus!

-MERCIIIII BEAUCOUP FRANGIN! S'exclama Sora en lui offrant un sourire lumineux (que tout les êtres des ténèbres détournent le regard, vous allez mourir!).

À partir de ce jour-là Roxas fut déterminé à protéger son frère, peut-être pas contre des monstres avec des crocs, des griffes ou autres, mais contre ces monstrueux humains, là oui! Ceux-là, Sora ne pouvait pas se défendre seul contre... Surtout après cet événement tragique datant de leur 8 ans...

Roxas n'oublira jamais l'état dans lequel il a retrouvé son jumeau, surtout son regard...

 _Retour au présent:_

-Roxas, tout va bien? Lui demanda Naminé.

-Hein? Ah, ça va, juste je repensais à quelque chose...  
-Ce quelque chose ne semble pas être agréable... Tu veux en parler?

L'adolescent déclina l'offre, et reconcentra sur son frère qui, de l'autre côté de la table, avait finalement décidé d'abandonner l'idée de manger sa crêpe proprement... En même temps, vue la quantité astronomique de chantilly, nutella, sirop d'érable, fraises et morceaux de cookies... Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant...

* * *

Et c'est fini! Oui, ce bonus n'est pas très drôle, mais j'avais que ça arriverait! Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois me préparer pour l'école... Avec seulement 3h de sommeil... Je vais mourir...


	10. Chapitre 4: 3 drames (fin)

I'm back (again)! Désolée pour l'attente!

Riku: à supposer que des gens se donnent encore la peine de te lire...

Moi: je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité... *appuis sur un bouton qui ouvre une trappe sous les pieds de Riku*

Sora: super efficace ton truc!

Moi: je sais! Bon revenons à l'histoire!

Vanitas: on n'attend que toi!

Moi: tu veux rejoindre Riku dans la fosse aux alligators? *Vanitas fait non de la tête* Bien! Alors ferme-la! Et aux lecteurs, bonne lecture!

ATTENTION: scène violente, beaucoup d'injures et mort d'un personnage! (#spoil )

P. S.: ni les persos FF et KH ni ceux de Tim Burton ne m'appartiennent!

* * *

Au final, la journée ne c'était pas passée si ma...

-Tiens, Le meurtrier! Alors, toujours en liberté? Les interpela une blonde aux yeux verts acides.

-TA GUEULE LARXÈNE! Hurla Axel.

Ok, Roxas avait peut-être espéré un peu trop vite... Pourquoi a- t-il fallu qu'ils tombent sur Larxène (le premier dans les commentaires à dire: "pour des raisons scénaristiques" la porte est juste là...), non, la vraie question qu'avait un jour fait signalé Vanitas était: « POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE LES PARENTS DE LARXÈNE SE RENCONTRENT?! Et pire que tout... DÉCIDENT D'AVOIR UN ENFANT ENSEMBLE?! »

\- Le rouquin, aux dernières nouvelle, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, mais à la sangsue planquée derrière Link junior!(#LoZ) Répliqua la pu... La blondasse à antennes.

-HÉ SALOPE! J'T'INTERDIE DE PARLER À MES COUSINS COMME ÇA! S'interposa Xion, folle de rage.

-Va pourrir la journée de quelqu'un d'autre! Ajouta Kairi avec un regard noir.

-Tsss... De toute manière, quel intérêt de s'en prendre à un pleurnichard qui se cache derrière les autres. Répliqua la guêpe en s'éloignant du groupe.

-Je hais cette pute, annonça, à la surprise générale, Naminé (non, vous ne rêvez pas!). Pour qui elle se prend?

-Je souhaite qu'un jour elle...

Roxas fut brusquement coupé par une main froide...

-Stop... Dit simplement Sora.

Il ne l'avait pas spécialement dit pour Roxas. La journée avait été assez fatigante comme ça et il voulait juste rentrer...

 _Plus tard ce soir-là_ :

-... Et finalement, on est parvenu à retrouver les autres, conclut Roxas.

-Éh bien, quelle histoire! J'ignorais que Kairi et Naminé étaient de retour! Vous devriez être fous de joie de les retrouver, n'est-ce pas Sora... Sora?

-Hmm? Si... Répondit (très) vaguement le brunet.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose? Voulut savoir Cloud, soucieux.

-...

Roxas poussa un (long) soupire et raconta l'épisode de la Vipère blonde. Sora décida de quitter la table au même moment, délassant son assiette à peine entamée et son verre vide (on peut voir des traces rouges de coagulation sur les parois internes du verre), prétextant être fatigué...

Un peu plus tard, Chocobo en Chef vînt toquer à la porte de son fils, il se doutait que le jeune vampire ne voulait voir personne, donc il resta face à la porte...

-Sora... Peut importe ce que les gens peuvent penser, ce... ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là... Ce n'est ET ce ne sera JAMAIS de ta faute!... *soupire*... Je sais qu'elle te manque, mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état... Si tu préfères rester ici demain, tu peux. Je préviendrai l'école...

-Ça ira... Merci.

Devinant que la discussion était close, Cloud alla se préparer pour dormir (mesdames... Et certains messieurs, laissez-vous envahir par vos fantasmes du beau mercenaire nu sous la douche)...

 _Dans la soirée_ :

Après s'être douché et mis en pyjama, l'aîné des jumeaux Strife se retrouvait une fois de plus allongé sur son lit... Alors que peu à peu, des souvenirs particulièrement douloureux, revenaient le tourmenté...

 _8 ans auparavant_ :

Sora et Aerith étaient seuls chez eux, Roxas étant parti dormir chez un copain (un peu à contrecœur) et Cloud... Heu, la version officielle veux qu'il soit parti faire plusieurs livraisons dans une contrée TRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈS éloigné et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant très tôt le lendemain matin (+/- 3h)... Mais bref, revenons-en aux tignasses brunes!

Mère et fils avaient entrepris un grand nettoyage de la maison, chantant (massacrant) au passage plusieurs chansons de Disney (au grand damne de leurs voisins...)...

Mais tandis que les gens vivaient (plus ou moins) tranquillement leur vie, un être tapis dans l'ombre épiait avec haine cette femme insouciante et son sal morveux attardé... Surtout ne pas se précipiter, il fallait attendre le bon moment... Juste être ppatient... Depuis le temps que l'ombre attendait de pouvoir se venger... Un peu de patience...

Inconscients du danger, Aerith et Sora se reposait devant la télé après avoir passé la journée à nettoyer (et cuisiner, bha oui, fallait bien qu'ils mangent à un moment donné... DES CRÊPES AUX COOKIES! # Linklecreusois), et pour ça rien de telle que de regarder Beetlejuice (encore 2 fois et il devrait arriver...)... Malheureusement, la créature qui fracassa la porte d'entrée n'avait rien d'un fantôme zombie en costume rayé noir et blanc... C'était une bête assoiffé de sang... Quoi? Mais non, ce n'est pas Barnabas Collins non plus! Sora bondit du canapé sous l'effet de la surprise... Ce monstre lui rappelait étrangement celui de cette fameuse soirée ... (Sauf que là c'est une femme...).

En face d'elle! Celui qui l'a privée de son frère!... Il allait ENFIN LE PAYER! Sans attendre, elle s'élança toutes griffes dehors vers l'enfant... Pour transpercer un corps vêtu d'une robe rose pâle... Aerith, sans réfléchir un instant, venait de s'interposer entre son fils et cette furie... Une gerbe aussi rouge que son ruban s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres déjà pâlies... La fleuriste se tourna avec difficulté vers son fils et lui dit dans un dernier soupire et un doux sourire aux lèvres:

-Je... Je t'aime mon ange...

Le monstre arrache brutalement sa main du corps de la mère... Avec son cœur enserré dans ses doigts griffus, avant de le broyer sous les yeux apeurés de l'enfant à l'instant exact où le corps tomba au sol...

La furie vociféra nombre d'injures au corps désormais sans vie de la pauvre Aerith... Puis se fit un devoir de lacérer la dépouille, lui déchiquetant le ventre, arrachant les organes avec ses crocs, s'abreuvant du sang de sa victime inerte... Tandis que Sora continuait d'assister, tétanisé, à ce cauchemar... À genoux, parfaitement immobile... Son corps était lourd... _Comment ça a pu arriver?!_ Ses bras et ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus... _Pourquoi_... Il avait la nausée... _Pourquoi_!... Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines... _POURQUOI_! Tue-la... Tue-la! TUE LAAAAAAAAAA!

Quelque chose s'est brisée en lui... Un cri... Inhumain... Était-ce le sien? Était-ce encore son corps, qui se précipitait vers cette furie meurtrière? Ses... Griffes qui lacéraient le visage de cette folle? Ses crocs qui lui déchiraient la gorge? Était-il encore lui-même? Était-il encore Sora ou... Un concentré de haine, de colère et de folie pure?

Bientôt, il ne resta plus de la vampire qu'un tas de chaires sanguinolent... la folie de Sora, que des cris inhumains traduisant un désespoir total... Alertés par les cris, les voisins avaient appelé la police... Squall fut le premier arrivé et put constater l'ampleur du désastre... Lorsque le reste de l'équipe arriva, tous furent persuadés, dans un premier temps, de la culpabilité de l'enfant... Que Squall balaya d'un revers de main, et tâcha de consoler Sora, qui n'avait pas cessé de crier, et qui finit par s'effondrer de fatigue dans les bras de son oncle... Cloud, qui avait fini sa mis... Ses livraisons plus tôt que prévu, arriva une heure plus tard accompagner de Roxas suite au coup de fil de Leonhart. Une ambulance fut dépêché sur place pour emmener Sora et le reste sa famille (Squall compris)...

Les heures passées dans la salle d'attente, parurent durer une éternité aux yeux de Roxas... Pourquoi ils avaient retrouvé son frère inconscient? Pourquoi son père était venu le chercher en pleine nuit? Que faisaient oncle Léotarte et tous ces policiers chez eux? Mais surtout, où était sa mère?! Une infermière, le visage grave, finie par se présenter à eux... Roxas lui demanda de but en blanc où était son jumeau, n'écoutant pas les appelle de l'aide-soignante de ne pas y aller tout de suite...

Arrivé devant la bonne porte, Roxas l'ouvrit sans attendre pour trouver Sora, assis sur le bord du lit, lui tournant le dos... Totalement silencieux et immobile. Quelque chose cloche... _Son pyjama est couvert de sang_... Quelque chose ne va pas... _C'est comme si il n'avait rien attendu, c'est impossible!_ Le jeune blond se dirigea prudemment vers le vampire... Pour se retrouver face à un regard fixe et vide... Non, pas vide, profond... Trop profond, comme si à force de le fixer trop longtemps on risquait de s'y noyer! Ce regard en a trop vue... Ce regard semble détenir toutes les réponses... Dont celle que Roxas souhaitait tant connaître... Et qu'il regretta de s'être posé... Sa mère venait de mourir et Sora avait assisté à toute la scène...

Premier coup dur...

L'infirmière, Cloud et Squall arrivèrent finalement... Le diagnostic tomba: il est extrêmement rare qu'un enfant de bas âge soit transformé en vampire et y survive... Cependant, dans ces cas-là, il faut montrer très prudent avec l'enfant, car la transformation le fragilise énormément psychologiquement, bien sûr, ça s'arrange avec le temps et tout dépend du contexte de la transformation... Malheureusement pour Sora, le contexte était déjà très traumatisant... Et la mort violente de sa mère l'a totalement brisé... Son esprit est comme séparé en 2 entre la nature féroce et agressive du vampire, et l'autre plus douce et pacifique... Mais le plus grave, c'est que c'était irréversible...

Par la suite, Sora fut pointé du doigt par tous comme étant le meurtrier d'Aerith, malgré les preuves appuyant le contraire... Finalement, il fut innocenté, après que tous ses proches se furent battus bec et ongles pour le prouver... Car c'est ce qu'il était... Innocent... Mais couvert de sang...

 _Retour au présent_ :

Toujours allongé sur son lit, l'adolescent regardait fixement son plafond, comme en quête d'une réponse sur le pourquoi du comment tout cela est arrivé, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on lui enlève sa mère d'une manière aussi horrible? Devrait-il continuer à vivre malgré tout?... Comme en réponse à ses questions, la fenêtre s'ouvrit tandis qu'un pétale de fleurs vînt se posé sur son nez... Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'elle était toujours là pour le guider quand ça n'allait vraiment pas...

-Merci, maman... Murmura-t-il, ses tourments se faisant balayer par le vent.

 _Le lendemain matin à l'école_ :

-T'as l'air en forme aujourd'hui! S'étonna d'ailleurs Roxas.

-Au fait, voulut savoir Kairi. D'où il vient ce ruban rouge? Dit-elle en pointant le mystérieux accessoire que Sora portait autour du cou.

-Le vent, me l'a amené par ma fenêtre!

-Le vent... Commença Riku avec hésitation.  
-...Te l'a amené par ta fenêtre?! Termina Xion en montant dans les aigus.

-C'est vraiment injuste! S'exclama Kairi avec un sourire. C'est toujours à toi qu'arrivent les trucs les plus intéressants!

Le brunet se contenta de sourire et d'ouvrir les bras l'air de dire: " qui veut un câlin!" À quoi tous répondirent: "MOI!"

Au loin, entourée de millier de pétales de fleurs, une silhouette à l'aspect angélique assistait à la scène, le sourire aux lèvres... Rassurée de savoir que ses fils étaient entourés de gens aussi formidable...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Oui, la mort d'Aerith est horrible... Comme mon orthographe!

Je tiens remercier Linklecreusois d'avoir eu la gentillesse (c'est elle qui m'a suppliée...) d'avoir bien voulu corriger ce chapitre... Et donc applaudissez bien fort ma Beta lectrice! (Et tient à préciser que tous les # sauf un, c'est elle qui les a ajouté!)


	11. Bonus 4: Est-ce un humain?

HOI! I'M TEMMIE! AND THIS IS MY FRIENDS... TEEEEEEEEMMIIIIIIIIIE!(Linklecreusois : Temmie flakes !)  
Ventus: je croyais que tu t'appelais HelloHatoresu... ou Ima Nonyme...  
Moi: Déjà... Ni l'un, ni l'autre!... Mais ça c'est un secret! Et ensuite... C'était une référence à Undertale!  
Ventus: Ha ok!... Sinon pour le titre... Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend?  
Moi: Bah tu verras...  
Ventus: Mais, je veux savoir!  
Sora, Roxas, Xion et Vanitas: NOUS AUSSI!  
Moi: évidemment...  
Tous: C'EST VRAI?!  
Moi: ... Que non... Suffit de lire, bande d'illettrés!

* * *

Depuis toujours le groupe cherchait LA réponse à une question cruciale!... EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT LEUR DIRE SI OUI OU NON VANITAS EST UN HUMAIN?!

Cette question les hantait depuis assez longtemps... Même en étant devenu un vampire, Sora n'avait pas réussi à leur donner une réponse claire... Même pas sûr que c'était une réponse et en plus ça les avait encore plus embrouillés...

 _Flash-back (il y a 11ans, quelque temps après "l'incident" du vampire_ :

Par une belle journée ensoleillée, notre petit groupe d'amis (enfinnnn... pas si petit que ça puisqu'ils sont quand même 11!) avait décidé de passer tout le week-end ensemble parce que les cousins de Vani (il déteste ce surnom) et Ven (même lui ne sait pas prononcer son nom complet) (Linklecreusois : en même temps, c'est du latin je compatis…) étaient venus pour voir Sora, Roxas et Xion. Et donc, rien de tel pour passer ce samedi rayonnant que de rester enfermés à l'intérieur avec tous les rideaux fermés car Vanitas détestait le soleil et que les lumières de fortes intensités provoquaient des migraines à Sora.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à jouer à divers jeux, les enfants se réunirent dans le salon et entamèrent une discussion sur tout et rien lorsqu'une question...

\- Au fait, Sora, ça fait quoi d'être un vampire? Demanda... ET SURTOUT M'INTERROMPIT... Ven.

En toute honnêteté, Sora fut assez étonné de la question, et surtout très mal à l'aise.

-Heu... C'est... Heu... C'est assez bizarre, mais chouette.

\- Tu ne peux pas être plus précis? Demanda Axel.

Là, Sora commençait vraiment à se sentir mal, parce qu'il ne voulait pas leur cacher des choses... Mal parce qu'il ne pouvait pas clairement répondre à la question de Ven, mais surtout... Mal parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent au sujet des douleurs qu'il avait subi à cause de ses sens, et mais avant tout... à cause de la Soif de sang, cette ignoble envie de se jeter sur les gens pour s'abreuver de leur sang... (Linklecreusois : un peu comme dans Tokyo goul !^^) Il arrivait à se contrôler, mais il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de saliver à la vue d'une écorchure au genou... Et il faudra avouer que la cours de l'école, dans la quelle au moins un enfant se blessait par jour, n'aidait pas franchement... Seul point positif, c'est qu'il se maîtrisait de mieux en mieux!

Bon, ce n'était pas en repensant à ses pulsions meurtrières qu'il allait trouver quoi répondre à Ven... Quoique, si, un peu, en fait! Parce qu'il y avait d'autres points positifs!

-Je suis devenu super rapide!

-Rapide comment? Voulu savoir Kairi.

-PLUS RAPIDE QUE LA MOTO DE PAPA, s'écria Roxas avec enthousiasme.

-Trop cool! Dit Ven très impressionné.

-Quoi d'autre? Demanda Van d'un air septique.

-Heu... J'suis plus fort... Murmura Sora définitivement gêné.

-Fort comment, voulu savoir Riku tout aussi septique que le noiraud. (Linklecreusois : rah…mais que des casses pieds !)

-Il a déjà porté de canapé au-dessus de sa tête, dit Roxas avec un regard de défi.

-Pour de vrai?! S'étonna Axel.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Xion.

-Avec Roxas, on cherchait la télécommande...

-Et on n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre parce qu'elle était au milieu et contre le mur contre lequel le canapé était posé, compléta son jumeau.

-Et en plus on ne sait pas aller sous le canapé... Et comme papa et maman étaient partie faire des courses, ils ne pouvaient pas nous aider. poursuivit le brun.

-Alors, on s'est dit que peut-être qu'à nous 2, on pourrait soulever le canapé et récupérer la télécommande... Et quand on a commencé à soulever...

-Je me suis relevé brusquement avec le canapé dans les mains!

-Il touchait plus le sol, c'était trop cool!

-Après Roxas a repris la télécommande...

-Et Sora a remis le canapé à sa place, fin!

-C'est du bidon! s'exclama Van.

-Mais, c'est la vérité! Répliqua Sora.

-Menteur! L'insulta Riku.

-Mais non! Pleurais maintenant le jeune vampire.

-Si, t'es un menteur! Répéta son cousin

\- Il ne ment pas! S'écria Roxas.

-Ah ouais, t'as une preuve? Dit Vanitas, dédaigneux.

-OUI! Sora a juste à soulever l' canapé et voilà!

-Et s'il n'y arrive pas? Demande le diable... heu pardon (ou pas)... Van.

-Je ferai ce que vous voudrez!... Mais si j'ai raison, c'est vous qui ferai ce que je veux!

-Vendu! Répondirent en cœur les 2 autres.

Pendant ce temps, Sora avait fini de pleurer grâce à Kairi qui c'était fait un devoir de le réconforter. Il remarqua que les 3 parieurs le regardaient avec insistance.

-C'est bon, t'as fini de te moucher sur la robe de Kairi? demanda son cousin.

-Van... T'es détestable... Dit Kairi... Approuver par tous les autres.

-M'en fiche, je déteste tout le monde...

-Même ton frangin adoré? Demanda Ven.

-SURTOUT mon frangin "adoré"...

-T'ES MÉCHANT! Pleura le blondinet.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais, bon Sora! Tu le soulèves quand ce canapé?

-... Pff... Accrochez-vous bien! Dit Sora sans enthousiasme.

Sora descendit du canapé (j'en ai marre de dire ce mot...), se dirigea vers l'accoudoir droit, l'agrippa d'une main tandis que l'autre l'agrippait au niveau des pieds et souleva...

-JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE! Hurla Axel qui, malgré que le canapé fasse désormais une diagonal de plus de 45°, se tenait fièrement debout, les bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps, sur l'accoudoir gauche.

-Mais... CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE! S'époumonait Vanitas agglutiné aux autres dans la partie basse. (Linklecreusois : et BIM ! dans tes dents le psychopathe ! Van : mais tu vas te taire et laisser les lecteurs lire en paix ?!)

-Je vous l'avais dit! S'écria fièrement Roxas.

-TRICHE... C'EST DE LA TRICHE!

-Non! Répliqua Sora, en reposant le sofa. On vous l'avait dit! C'est vous qui ne nous avez pas cru!

Sur ces mots, le vampire leur tira la langue de manière très mature...

-Bon, c'est quoi qu'on doit faire? Demanda Riku, finalement remit du choque et de sa cuisante défaite.

\- ça sera pas pour tout de suite, annonça Roxas avec un rictus digne de son cousin malfaisant (Linklecreusois : non…pas TOI Roxas par pitié ! Van :… *SBAF !*).

-Et pourquoi? Questionna le cousin en question.

-Faut que je trouve un truc vraiment trop horrible et gênant!

-SALE MONSTRE! Hurlèrent les perdants... Pauvres petites choses (sourire malsain).

-Pas vrai! Y'a que Vani qui en est un! Pas vrai Sora?

-Heu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Roxas? Voulut savoir Naminé. Et puis, même si c'est vrai...

-Hé!

-... Comment Sora pourrait le savoir? Les vampires savent voir ça aussi? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement curieuse.

-Oui, répondit Sora. En fait, tous les machin genre sorcières, loups garous, fées, sirènes, métamorphe, etc. peuvent voir des trucs que la plupart des humains peuvent pas voir... Sauf les géraniums... (Linklecreusois: howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!)

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire médium? Demanda Axel en pouffant de rire.

-Ah si! J'ai encore confondu avec la fleur...

-Et sinon, comment ça marche le truc pour reconnaître les machins magiques? Le questionna Kairi.

-Grâce à un nuage bizarre qui s'appelle aura, ça entour les gens, ça peut avoir plein de couleurs différente et c'est unique pour tout le monde!

-ça doit être super joli! S'enthousiasma Xion. Mais... si c'est unique pour chacun, comment tu sais si telle personne est humaine, telle personne est un renard, et tout ça?

-Dans l'aura, y a un dessin qui, peu importe la couleur de l'aura, est toujours visible... Toutes les espèces en ont un!... Sauf les humains... Avoua le jeune vampire timidement. Eux, ils ont juste l'aura...

L'enthousiasme général s'évapora d'un coup...

-Bof, on s'en fiche vu qu'on la voit pas! Signala Vanitas avec indifférence, avant de continuer plus excité: Mais si c'était visible, la mienne ressemblerait à quoi?!

-Et la mienne? Renchérit Ven.

-Moi aussi, je veux savoir! Dit Xion, impatiente.

Et s'en suivit d'un brouhaha de plus en plus bruyant (et douloureux du point de vue de Sora), que notre brunet arrêta en leur criant de se taire... Et le pire, c'est que ça ait fonctionné, en même temps, Sora élevait très rarement la voix, au sein du groupe, il était plutôt celui qui véhiculait la bonne humeur... Enfin bref, après ce "léger" débordement de colère, tous se sont tus... Même Vanitas! Et calmement, Sora leur demanda de lui tenir la main chacun à leur tour pour voir leur aura et celle des autres.

Le premier fut Roxas, à l'étonnement de tous, Vanitas annonça vouloir passer en dernier, rajoutant d'ailleurs: "On garde TOUJOURS le meilleur pour la fin!" (Ça va les chevilles sinon?)... Bon, retournons au blondinet. Il attrapa la main de son jumeau, ce dernier lui demanda de fermer les yeux quelque instant et de se laisser faire (sortie de son contexte... je vous avoue que cette phrase paraît "un peu" louche) (Linklecreusois : hé c'est raiting T ici, pas M !), l'humain obtempéra et, les yeux clos, se détendit le plus possible, par chance ils étaient sur le canapé contrairement à leur amis et n'avait donc pas besoin de se tenir debout. Après quelques secondes, Roxas sentit une étrange chaleur émaner de la paume de son frère qui lui annonça qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, et ce qu'il découvrir le laissa sans voix: D'abord Sora, tout sourire, assit à côté de lui, auréolé d'un harmonieux mélange de ciel de jour et de nuit composé d'une incroyable palette de bleus, et malgré la présence d'un motif rouge semblable au tatouage qui gravitait autour de son cou comme un serpent, ça restait fabuleux, et lui-même n'était pas en reste! En baissant les yeux vers son corps, il put admirer ce qui semblait être un morceau de ciel crépusculaire qui l'aurait recouvert de la tête au pied, mêlait des tons oranges chaleurs, des rouges incandescents, des jaunes chatoyants, et même du violet et un peu de rose!

-Je... JE SUIS LE CIEL! SORA, T'ES LE CIEL AUSSI! ON EST LE CIEL ENSEMBLE!

-TOUJOURS ENSEMBLE! S'écria Sora tout sourire et pleurant presque à cause de ce débordement de joie.

Après Roxas, se fut le toue de Xion qui, comme Roxas, irradiait d'une aura crépusculaire, bien que cette fois ce soit les violet qui prédominaient et non les oranges, on pouvait même apercevoir quelques étoiles... Mais clairement moins que chez son cousin à la tignasse brune!

Puis ce fut à Ven, cette fois pas de ciel, mais un tourbillon de verts tantôt vifs, tantôt tendres, parfois mousses, souvent feuilles agrémenté de blanc et d'argent, tous s'attendaient presque à sentir cette brise à la limite du mystique caresser leur visage et agiter leurs cheveux.

En 4ème place, Riku. Cette fois, l'aura semblait sablonneuse, et les sables de couleurs: gris perle, jaune pâle, gris violacé, un peu de rouge et de bleu foncé et même du noir, s'emmêlaient entre eux tout en restant distinguables.

Après l'aîné, le cadet, Néo, comme son grand frère, du sable en mouvement, mais surtout du bleu foncé et du rouge, un peu de jaune plus vif et quelque gris, surtout de l'argenté.

Après se fut à Axel de chauffer la piste (Linklecreusois : lol, Sans, sort de ce corps !)(Sans: Nope), et à l'instant où il prit la main de Sora, tout le monde cru que le canapé avait pris feu, 9 volutes de flammes incandescente, ça faisait presque peur...

Et quoi de mieux après un incendie... Qu'un tsunami, n'est-ce pas Demyx? Enfin, ça ressemblait plutôt à une grosse goutte d'eau... Avec plein de bubulles! Le tout en bleu, ça va de soi!

Puis, vint le tour de Kairi... Et cette dernière et Sora devinrent très rouge une fois leurs mains jointes ensemble... Bref! La jeune fille se vit auréolée de violet dans lequel semblait nagés ou volés des pétales de fleurs blanches, roses, bleu... Beaucoup de bleu (tiens on dirait le bleu des yeux de Sora), et même de minuscule étoiles jaunes et des coquillages Thalassa... C'était magnifique, c'était presque comme si on pouvait plonger dans cet océan de violet de et bleu...

-Bon! Si vous avez fini de vous zyeuter on pourrait continuer, parce que bon y en a qui attendent! Les réveilla Vanitas sans le moindre remord.

-PARDON! S'excusèrent les tourtereaux... Les 2 amis... Justes amis!

Et Naminé se retrouva à la place de sa sœur, tenant la main de Sora dans la sienne et se retrouvant enveloppée dans un nuage d'un blanc immaculé (attention les yeux) où flottaient de minuscules étoiles bleues et jaunes pâles (que ce soit le bleu ou le jaune)... Roxas détourna précipitamment la tête de ce sublime spectacle en rougissant furieusement... On aurait dit un ange!

Et finalement, ce fut au tour de Vanitas... Alors, soit Kairi et Naminé avait été trop éblouissantes... Soit l'aura ultra flippante de Vanitas était en train de dévorer la lumière... Son aura était noire... Non, pas simplement noire, Obscure, pas la moindre lumière en émanait... Cependant, de cette Obscurité sans fond, surgissait des filaments d'un rouge sang... Et corrompu, formant un motif complexe, à l'aspect trimbale, agressif et... Malfaisant.

-LÂCHE SA MAIN! LÂCHE SA MAIN! Crièrent les autres complètements terrorisés.

-J'ME SUIS FAIT PIPI DESSUS! Pleura Demyx.

-JE DORMIRAI PLUS JAMAIS A CÔTÉ DE LUI! Hurla Ven... Vraisemblablement traumatisé à vie...

-Bande de chochottes! Les critiqua son jumeau... Malfaisant.

-S... So? Appela Roxas en tremblant.

-Oui, Ro?

-Il est... Humain?

-Oui!

-T'en es sûr? Questionna Kairi peu rassurée.

-J'suis sûr à 80%! S'exclama fièrement Sora.

-80% c'est déjà beaucoup! Réfléchit Ven en se calmant d'un coup et suivant Sora dans sa joie.

-Je trouve aussi! Acquiesça Xion.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas sûr! Répliqua Riku.

-C'est mieux que 50, donc on s'en fout! Annonça Axel.

Et ils décidèrent d'oublié cet horrible incident et de recommencer à jouer insouciamment...

 _Retour au présent, sur une terrasse de café_ :

Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ventus et Vanitas se détendaient tranquillement autour d'une table, sur une terrasse de café, située à l'ombre (à l'intérieur, y a la clime... Mais c'est bondé), à siroter des boissons glacées en dégustant des glaces...

-Pour la dernière fois, la glace à l'eau de mer est meilleure que la glace double-croquant! Dit Roxas avec véhémence.

-C'est n'importe quoi! Tonna Ven. (Linklecreusois : non c'est vrai !)

-Vous voulez bien arrêter de vous disputez pour ça! Demanda Xion, excédée.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas avec moi que Ven se dispute... Soupira Vanitas, complètement indifférent.

-Chut! Pas gâcher! L'avertit Sora.

Finalement les blonds se calmèrent et le calme revint...

L'attention de Sora fut brusquement attirée par une silhouette qui passait dans le coin de son œil. En relevant la tête pour mieux voir, Sora se rendit compte que la silhouette en question appartenait à un... Démon. Sa présence était dissimulée aux yeux de tous... Sauf à ceux de notre nyanpire préféré, qui n'hésita pas 2 secondes avant de dire:

-Motifs démon être pareil à motif à Vani!

Ven s'étrangla avec sa boisson, tandis que Roxas et Xion lâchaient leur cuillère à glace, Vani leva juste un sourcil interrogateur.

-So, t'es en train de dire que mon frère a une aura qui ressemble à celle d'un démon?!

-N'importe quoi! Ne dit pas de conneries Ven, C'est pas moi qui aie une aura de démon... C'est les démons qui m'ont copié! (Linklecreusois : bah voyons…) Annonça Fièrement le jumeau aux cheveux corbeau.

Et cette remarque "à peine" présomptueuse n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd car le démon redevint visible à tous, choquant pas mal de gens au passage, se retourna et se dirigea vers la table de la petite famille/fratrie, furibond. Son visage était tordu pas la fureur, ses lèvre s'était retrousser sur une rangée de crocs acérer, ses mains s'étaient affublées de grosses griffes acérées et sa queue fouettait l'air avec agitation.

Étrangement, le petit groupe restait d'un calme olympien. Van, à l'approche du démon, se leva de sa chaise pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la créature humanoïde. Avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste, le corbeau l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, l'attirant à lui, ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux:

-Alors là, mon pote, je te préviens, ose ne serait-ce que de me prendre de haut, et je peux t'assurer que mon cousin vampire super rapide n'aura même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux que tes 2 jolie cornes de mouton vont se retrouver dans ton cul et que tes 2 queues auront changées de place...(Linklecreusois :*regard pervers* oh et elles seront ou ces 2 queues ?) EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR?

Le démon, complètement tétaniser de peur, acquiesça en silence... avant de se barrer en courant...

-Pantalon avait tâche humide... Signala Sora, comme si de rien n'était.

-Est-ce que Van vient de traumatiser un démon à vie?

-Ven, c'est ton frère, lui rappela Xion. Tu sais pertinemment que personne n'en a assez dans le pantalon pour lui tenir tête... Sauf nous...

Effectivement, ça lui disait quelque chose... N'empêche, notre petite brise commençait vraiment à s'interroger sur ses fréquentations... à commencer par son frère... Bof et puis, on s'en fout! Au moins sa vie était inintéressante!

Attend 2 secondes... EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE QUE SON FRÈRE EST UN DÉMON?!... Sûrement...

* * *

BOO! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances/un "bon" blocus... Bref si ça vous a plus... Review? :3


End file.
